


the boy next door

by Evax3



Series: Winterfell High [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Robb is a jock, Theon is a criminal, but only later and only a little, kind of, teenage rom-com meets angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Even when they were young, it’d always been this damn smirk that got Robb into trouble.-Theon and Robb, former neighbors and best friends, meet again in detention, suddenly confronted with a bunch of feelings, none of them can control or hide for much long.(expect some classic high school drama)





	1. Theon fucking Greyjoy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom!  
> For me, Theon has always been one of the most interesting and torn figures in the books and Robb was my absolute favorite in the series, just from the start. So, I've loved this ship for quite a while but after the final season I just realized that I am not finished with these characters. That I have another story for them in my head that I'd like to tell.  
> Even if it's as simple as a typical high school drama. :D
> 
> It probably doesn't play in this day and age, because unfortunately I don't know what it's like to be a teenager today. So a few references to music, movies, games might not fit and be a few years older. Please, don't judge too hard.:)

Sometimes there are days where everything just goes totally wrong.

The numbers on his dash showed 7:55 and Jon moaned from the passenger’s seat. “Why is everything full when it's just the first lesson?”

It was the third round they did on the big parking lot of Winterfell High, the wind whirling the leaves around, the sky covered in clouds, grey and rainy.

But unlike his cousin, Robb loved living in Boston. At least they _had_ warm days, which suited his nature far better than the cold weather in Iceland, where his father came from, and where Jon had lived until his parents had died. Even if Jon had been a little boy back then, he always spoke of it as his true home, the real North, this being the reason, he often acted so grumpy. But Robb knew better. It just was his thing.

07:58

They had only two minutes till their first lesson. It was the last one you wanted to be late for. Even though Mr. Luwin was a charming old man, he had his principles, so being late was not an option, unless you were keen on wiping the boards for a week.

“There!” Jon yelled, pointing at a free spot to their right.

Sighing in relief, Robb steered the car, when they heard a loud roar just behind them. Coming closer. And closer.

The black engine just missed them by whisker, causing Robb to stand on the brakes, when Jon hit his head on the A-pillar. Clutching the wheel, Robb starred at the number plate.

KRAKN-69. It really seemed to be one of those days.

The rider took off his helmet, shaking his long black hair and then turned to face them. Smirking. Even when they were young, it’d always been this damn smirk that got Robb into trouble. It caused something to wake up inside him. Something frightening. Something dangerous.

Something that set his guts on fire.

He was three when they moved from Stokkseyri to Boston. His grandfather being seriously ill and for his mother to take care of him, they’d moved back to her hometown. Moved in a huge, spacious house close to a forest in the backyard. His father took over a high position in a local investment company, giving them a comfortable standard of living. And Robb had liked their new home right from the beginning. Their new home next to the Greyjoys.

When they first saw each other, he’d been afraid of the little dark-haired boy, who’d talked way too much, mostly full of nonsense. But his smile though, it’d been what made him come around in the end. And so, they became friends, inseparable, like brothers. He and Theon Greyjoy from next door.

Until the day, everything changed.

They were sitting together in their cosy living room, like most days, on the Starks' huge oak table. Just playing arm wrestling.

Being two years older than him and Jon, Theon already enjoyed the benefits of initial puberty, having more muscles than the other two sweet twelve-year olds. He won every fucking bout. Yet Robb gave his best, but was always just dead in the water. It didn't bother him much. Jon complained the game was unfair, Robb didn't mind. If that's what made Theon happy?

This one day though, his father came back early and sent Theon home. And then he had cursed and shouted. The only time Robb had seen him like that. It was about betrayal and disappointment. That Theon’s father would no longer work for the company. Two weeks later the Greyjoys moved away.

Robb was too young to understand, tried to call Theon, but nobody picked up. He asked his father for their new address, but only got snarled back. He was no good contact. Enough said. And just like that, the dark-haired boy was out of his life. Though not in his sight, but never forgotten.

Because his smile, however, stuck to Robb like a scar. Followed him at night and sometimes during the day. It had poisoned him. There being no cure.

But for the next three years, Theon Greyjoy wasn’t heard from again. Until Robb turned fifteen and first set foot on Winterfell High.

When they met again, Robb hadn't known how to react. He was nervous, happy, excited. Theon had taken the decision for him.

The boy of that time was no longer a boy but a man. And that smile. _That smile_. It was no more cheeky, now arrogant and mean. Spelling trouble. Just then Robb noticed, it had always been that way.

Theon pulled the key from the ignition and got off the machine. Throwing it up once, then caught it with the same hand. His boots hit the ground, splashing up the mud, when he turned to Robb and bowed.

“Thanks for your service, Stark,” he flashed at him, the joker lying in his eyes, “it's always great to have someone saving you a spot when you’re late.”

Winking at Jon, who was still rubbing his head from the impact, he strolled smoothly towards their school. Whistling. Robb following his steps with his eyes narrowed.

It wasn’t as if they couldn’t get off each other’s backs. Having different cliques and different hobbies, they went to the same school, but not the same classes, Theon being one grade above Robb and Jon. But whether Robb wanted it or not, it seemed the boy from next door was always near him. Watching him. With intense eyes. Always getting under his skin and like back in the day, Robb just couldn't win.

“What a jerk,” Jon scolded, pulling him back from his thoughts. “Come on,” he nodded at Robb’s fingers still tightly closed around the wheel, “let’s keep searching.”

They took another round on the place, but when they finally found a spot, they were already fifteen minutes late, out of question, that Robb had to clean the boards for the week.

All because of Theon fucking Greyjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried to stay as close to canon as possible, but unfortunately it only worked in part:  
> Cat's father is sick,  
> someone is talking about the North not being the true North (well, Boston's pretty northbound already, right?)  
> Balon Greyjoy betrayed Ned,  
> Theon, Robb and Jon already played together as children  
> and the scene still remains Winterfell.  
> It's an AU so what the hell, right?


	2. one of these days

The thing about high school was that, even if you didn’t want to, someday you’d be put in a box that other people thought might suit you. Maybe it did, maybe it didn’t. Maybe you’d grow into it. And if you’re lucky, you kind of chose it by yourself.

Mostly, however, this box had its limits, its rules. And if you don't fit into, then you had to get out. Find a new one. There was nothing in between. Although no one could do justice to all the clichés belonging to their box. Even some tried harder than others.

So, Robb himself, being blessed with a stocky build and always pretty good at sports, was meant to be one of the football players. It was the obvious choice.

He wasn't particularly musical, as Jon and the rest of his friends, playing together in a band. And science was the last thing he was interested in, even though he was pretty good in chess. School paper or drama club had always been much too stressful on his opinion, leaving it to girls like Margaery Tyrell, who always had a thing for playing at the gallery.

That's why Robb was left to the jocks. Is what it is. And, no big deal. But unfortunately, sports guys do chicks. A lot. And that was just the kicker.

Of course, he had had a few girlfriends, though it never lasted long. There’d always been something missing. But he liked girls. Very much so. Only not en masse.

His gaze wandered through the cafeteria; each tribe quite clearly recognizable. As a roaring brawl caught his attention.

If you wanted to be one of the bullies, there were only two characteristics to consider. You had to be arrogant, and just fucking mean. And Ramsay Bolton though was both.

He was a sadist; cruel, savage and wild, taking delight in torturing others. His ugly face a grimace as he looked down, laughing at a little thin boy, he had obviously just knocked over.

Theon standing a little further back in the group. Leaning against the wall, one leg propped up, a cigarette behind his ear, that smirk on his face, while he watched Ramsay at work.

He was never on the front line when it came to mocking people, rather when they triggered the fire alarm or locked up the librarian in the toilet again, and still he belonged to their group, however, that had happened.

Hence, it was hard to believe that he and Robb had once been so alike. Now there being little a thing where they even resembled.

Where Robb was baggy pants and baseball caps, Theon was tight jeans and leather. Robb was happy with his comfortable pick-up, whereas Theon smelled of oil and gasoline. He was loud where Robb was quiet, always looking for attention, always occupying the centre stage.

Worst of all, he was pretty, and he knew it. Robb didn't look bad himself, but Theon had this self-satisfied charisma that only people got, relying mostly on their good looking.

And then there were the girls in his arms. No one stayed longer than a week, with the way he touched them, little room for imagination was left. For Robb, this part sucked the most.

He was always ashamed of them. Always mad at Theon. There was always this fire. Even if he'd never admit that in public.

The moment he noticed him starring he raised his eyes. It was enough for Robb to blush and turn his gaze in another direction. Biting his tongue. He hated this stupid habit. A quick look back showed him that Theon was still watching him. He tried to shake it off. Without success.

It'd be a long break.

Though, when recess slowly came to an end, Ramsay and his gang moved outside and Robb could turn his attention back to something else. He even laughed at a few jokes, his mate Loras made, sitting across from him. And it went quite well. A small sight for the day to get better.

Almost.

Because just as he considered himself relaxed again, he heard the sound. A cry, he knew only too well, and then something else. Slap.

Within a second, he was on his feet, turning around to watch his sister holding her cheek, her horrible boyfriend with clenched fists in front of her. Still yelling. And Robb saw red.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Jon at the other end of the cafeteria, also standing, with a worried expression. But Robb was faster.

He'd never been a thug, more controlled and sovereign most of the time. But this being just one of those days …

Grabbing Joffrey's shirt by the collar, he pushed him against the next wall. Hard. The world around him barely noticeable.

Sansa screamed behind him, but he ignored her. Never liked this nasty runt in the first place. And he wouldn't tolerate laying hands on his little sister. Ever.

The fear was on the blonde boy's face as Robb growled at him, suddenly pausing when he felt a big paw, right on his shoulder. 

"Stark, for fucks sake, put the boy down!"

The little idiot cried like mad, "he hit me! he hit me!" back on his feet again, for Robb to turn his head at Sansa. She blushed, also her left cheek still a little pinker than the other, but kept her eyes remaining on the floor.

Come of it, the day could hardly get anymore worse.

Robb turned his head back at the coach, when Mr. Baratheon raised his brows at him. "Is this true, Stark? Did you hit him?"

"Of course not," Robb mumbled, shaking his head. "Though he deserved it."

"But you attacked him?"

His eyes flicked back to Sansa, still staring at the floor rather intense. He wanted to yell at her, for her to finally speak up, but she stayed silent.

So, he clenched his jaw and nodded. Even if he hated the little rat, he wouldn't be a snitch.

Everyone watching curiously what might happen to their quarterback. The whole cafeteria seemed to be gawping. Tensely. Eager to see what punishment Robb could expect. Licking their lips in anticipation.

"All right, Stark, this afternoon, 15:00, detention," Baratheon snorted finally and then turned to the crowd with a frown. "Isn't the break already over?"

And like a bunch of startled birds they rushed in all directions.

With a chuckle, Joffrey went along as well, stuck up as usual, looking rather pleased himself.

As Robb’s eyes followed him, he noticed another pair though. Staring again _._ Yet so different. Intense. With the shine of approval. And something else Robb couldn’t quite place.

But then, with a firm nod, Theon disappeared in the crowd and Robb sighed, moving on to his own next lesson.

After all, this being just one of those days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Joffrey has always been a true Lannister for me, so he remains it in this story.  
> The last two chapters were a lot of introduction & explanation, in the next one the real story starts ..


	3. partners in crime

It was 15:02 when Robb reached the detention classroom.

He opened the door, realising it was almost empty. A black-haired girl was sleeping in the front row, besides her, only Mr. Baratheon was sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper, probably sports section.

Robb took a seat next to the window. Nobody paid him any attention. The door opened again.

The coach grunted, “Greyjoy, you’re late,” his gaze remaining on the text about the Patriots losing last Sundays match.

Theon though, still fumbling with a strap of his duffel, looked up and his eyes caught Robb's. Mouth twitching. Forming a smile. When he sucked his bottom lip, slowly scratching it with his teeth, Robb's breath hitched, and he turned away.

He noticed Theon taking his seat a few chairs behind him, feeling his eyes staring a hole right in the back of Robb's head.

When Robb turned around, he did not even try to hide it, but sat there with his head on his hands beaming at him.

Robb glared at him, sharply. “Would you stop that?”

"Come on, you always like to stare yourself, don’t you?” he sat back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, grinning. “Now it's my turn."

The blush reached his cheeks, whether he wanted it or not. Again. Damn it. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the front. But not long after, he heard a loud smack at his back. Robb groaned. _This_ being his true punishment.

With a look over his shoulder, he could barely see the bubble popping between Theon’s pink lips. Noticing Robb's stare, he pulled the gum out of his mouth, offering it to him like a snack he’d like to share. Robb scrunched his nose, turning away.

He knew Theon was up to something. Plotting. To upset him. And then he would lean back and laugh. And Robb would snap. He saw everything right in front of him, when something soft hit him right on his shoulder. At least, it could have taken a little longer.

He pushed his chair back and groaned.

"Stark, be quiet,” Baratheon grumbled from the front, causing the girl to startle for a second, and then go back to sleep with a yawn.

Theon tough, just shrugged his shoulders and then nodded towards the trash under the window. Tearing off another piece of paper, he put it together and threw it in the basket. This time he hit. And grinned.

On closer inspection, Robb realized that the paper was one of the environmental day posters, Jon's friend Sam had put up for lunch. “Where did you get that?” His voice barely heard in order to avoid further admonition.

Theon just shrugged again, pleased with himself, now that he had Robbs' full attention. “Found it.” His grin grew wider.

“You ripped it off, don’t you?” Robb knew he was right.

Theon turned his back on him and then, blindly, threw another ball towards the trash can. He barely missed it. Robb snickered. The next ball hit him directly on the forehead though. 

“Be better,” Theon mouthed, nodding in the direction of the knot in Robb's lap, receiving a cocky smirk. Like he'll beat him at throwing, seriously ...

Just to bring it to the boil, Robb put one hand over his eyes and threw with his left. He heard the paper colliding with the plastic bag. Sunken. So, when Robb lowered his hand again, Theon's smile had vanished.

"Show-off," he scrolled, determination in his eyes. He focused the basket, turned around, threw. Then he looked back quickly. The hit conjuring the familiar expression on his face.

“Three out of five,” Robb asked, already tearing the poster into more pieces.

Immediately, Theon gave him a hand. “Let's say 7 out of 10. Detention usually takes a little while.”

But it didn’t. Time flew and Robb's attention shifted from the game back to Theon. To the shine in his eyes. Eager to win. The way he stuck his tongue between his lips. Concentrated. And of course, Robb lost in the end. Old habits die hard. Just before the lesson was over, Theon threw his last ball.

“Ha! Suck this, Stark!” his laughter echoed through the classroom, driving a shiver through Robb's body. The coach looked up, ready to snap again, but remained quiet.

“Well, this was probably the most entertaining detention I've ever had.” He smiled, out in the hall, swinging his duffel over his shoulder. “Hopefully, you'll be more often out of line, from now on.”

Pure joy crawled up Robb's throat suddenly, not knowing where it came from, so he burst, shaking his head. “I think that'll do me for now.”

Chatting casually, they walked back to the parking lot together. Strangely familiar, stopping in front of Robb's car. Unsure what to do next. He didn't want it to be over though.

It did feel like back in their youth, where they’d also done a lot of mischief. Always been the perfect team. Theon with the ideas. Robb with the plan. He’d missed him. Still did.

His partner in crime. His right hand. His best friend. His brother.

And here they were. Enduring the punishment, even now their crimes were different.

Theon drove his hand through his dark hair, straightened his backpack, looked at his shoes. As he lifted his head, he grinned, even if his eyes looked a little nervous. If only he'd known, he didn't have to be.

“So, um, do you wanna hang out a little longer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the chapter a little bit. Didn't like it that much from the beginning and now it fits the planned plot better, anyway.


	4. old habits die hard

_Jon_

It didn’t take long for him to notice something was up with Robb. Though, he'd assumed the cause being his detention lesson.

It wouldn't been unusual. He was always a little restless and tense when he'd gotten into trouble, his parents didn't know about. Well, not along, but for a while now.

He was brave though. Maybe one of the bravest people Jon knew. Standing up for the weak, also willed to take punches for them, Robb was honest and loyal. Just like his father.

Probably this being the whole problem. His one weakness. The great fear of disappointing him.

So, it was quite natural for Robb to be a little nervous. After all, he'd threatened a younger classmate. And then he was punished by Robert, his coach and also Eddard's oldest friend.

But then, after a week of slight uncertainty, his mood did change again.

Instead of the insecure and suspicious expression on his face, Jon caught him now more often, staring dreamily into space, sometimes grinning like a fool.

He hung on his mobile more times than Jon had ever seen him. Even at dinner. Which was usually an absolute no go. But the glance in Robb's eyes revealed more than enough. Which is why his mother just shook her head in amusement and dismissed the protests of his sisters by saying, that Robb was already an adult, therefore could do what he wants.

Who, however, the mysterious new flame was, he remained silent about.

It was someone in particular Jon suspected, but this one definitely didn't do Robb any good. Someone Jon was glad to have slowly disappeared from their life, though not completely. But Robb wouldn't be so stupid. So blind. Or would he? Maybe Robb didn’t have one weakness, but two.

“You know, you can tell me, right?” Jon had tried to talk about the topic, one Saturday afternoon, while they were sweeping the leaves in the garden. “I can keep a secret.”

Robb frowned, “What are you talking about?”, his face somehow inscrutable.

 “Come on, you got a crush on somebody, don’t you?”

He laughed more than Jon thought was appropriate. "You listen to way too much sob stuff." With his hand, he made a gesture of refusal. "Also I don't even got time for a girl."

Jon left it at that, even though he didn’t believe a single word. Somebody had Robb's attention. His full attention. And now he was more than curious to find out who it was.

The next day at school, he wouldn't let Robb out of his sight. And at first it seemed as if he was just back to his old self. Joking around with his friends. Listening to their stories and telling a few by himself. Talked to no one unusual. He looked at peace.

Until he finally took out his phone at lunch break. A moment he felt seemingly unobserved, as everyone around him was engrossed in excited conversations. And with a soft smile on his face, he started typing.

It was Jon's chance.

Scanning the whole cafeteria, he observed every possible candidate starring at a small display.

There were many younger ones, standing in groups, examining something together, one of them got sent to. And Jon almost thought he had a hit when Margaery Tyrell, two tables away, took her phone out of her pocket, beaming with joy. Then, however, she screamed loudly and jumped up, way too enthusiastic, to fit Robb's mysterious behaviour.

_You don’t miss much, do you Jon?_

His Uncle Benjen had always asked him when he was younger. Jon was just about to disagree him mentally, when he saw him. _Him_. His mobile in his hand. Smirking.

Jon’s gaze quickly went back to Robb, who was also grinning slightly, looking in the same direction as Jon before, his eyebrows pulled up, asking a silent question.

And all of a sudden, everything went together.

At least Robb hadn't lied to him when he said he had no time for a girl.

He had often wondered if the day might come when Theon Greyjoy would sneak back into Robb's life. No matter what kind of asshole he was.

Jon remembered well the day when Eddard had sent Theon away and the days after, when Robb walked around, grief-stricken and told him he and Theon were no longer friends.

And then he’d tried to cover it up, pretending everything was the same. But in truth, it had felt to Jon as if Robb had been dumped. And on closer inspection he had just behaved like that.

But he’d never really lost sight of Theon. Always a little too prone to his teasing. As if there was a wound in him that had never healed completely. He’d admired him, even though Jon thought it was totally undeserved.

It was at the same time frustrating and made so much sense.

“I knew it,” Jon whispered, pleased and worried at the same time. 

If only he had looked closer. Because actually, he just knew nothing.


	5. salt and iron

Years later, Robb wouldn't be able to tell how it happened. It was just like that. From one day to the other they were back to their old selves. Theon always around him, directly or in his mind. Waiting at his car when nobody was nearby or writing him a message with various meeting places. All mostly in secret. But Robb followed. Blind. Their shared detention fired the starting pistol for him to fall. Right into Theon's net.

So much so far.

The sky slowly darkened, a thunderstorm almost perceptible. The air thick and oppressive. But none of them paid any attention to it.

Robb was annoyed, to say the least, that his inexplicable and disturbing feelings kept distracting him. He was no longer a child, though there was no reason to let Theon win all the time. Robb wanted to have a worthy opponent, also wanting to be one as well.

Sometimes he thought Theon might get suspicious. But only for a few seconds. For seriously, his ego was equal to the size of half the Pacific.

He sunk the ball into the basket with a specific jump, landing on his feet with a grin. Grey Wind barked appreciatively from the car. Theon snorted. So, slowly he got his groove back.

“Top that, Greyjoy,” Robb teased and took his place on the defending position.

“I liked you better when you were little,” he rolled his eyes, “weren't that haughty back then.” 

“Well, you weren’t -,” He didn’t finish his sentence. After Theon dribbled the ball a few times between his legs, he made his decision. Crossing over to sidestep Robb, he shot the ball precisely into the net. Pride plastered all over his face. Satisfied.

A familiar feeling awakened in Robb’s chest. This expression being hardly enough. _No, Robb. Not this time._ He was so fucking confused.

However, a sudden thunder made them flinch, ending their game for now as they turned their heads to the sky, the first drops pelted down on them. They were drenched within a few seconds.

The water splashed over the asphalt as they ran with quick steps back to the car. Grey Wind waited for them, lying dry on the back seat.

“Shit, we could have seen that coming,” Theon muttered, taking his shirt off to wipe the rain of his face.

A breeze blew over to Robb. Scents, sharp in his nose. Causing his heart to flutter, bouncing slightly.

It was sweat and rain, mixed with aftershave and cigarettes. And _him_. Everywhere. Wrapping him up. Feeling fucking toxic.

And then Robb's gaze fell on his chest. Wandering down. Looking at his abs. And then his -,

“You're staring again.” Theon's voice deep and husky. Robb looked away in a haste.

He started the engine and turned on the wipers. “We're already late anyway.” What the hell happened to him? _At least don't blush again_. He looked over to Theon, who luckily had put his shirt back on. “You probably won't go like this, will you?”

He earned a pretty sceptical look though. “Care to tell me what you're talking about?”

Robb turned around. “Isn't it your prom tonight?”

“Do I look like I'd go to a prom?” Theon snorted and lit up a cigarette. “And watch Renly Baratheon crowned as fucking prom king. I can do better with my time.”

Looking out of the window, something about his posture told Robb that it wasn't quite the truth he was telling. Something he hid _._

“Maybe you got elected,” Robb suggested, causing Theon to laugh. “What? I’d vote for you.”

“Oh, would you?”

It was only a joke. Robb knew that was bullshit, of course. Theon hadn't even stood for election. Like everyone else, he had voted for Renly. But still. The glint in Theon's eyes.

“I’d do.”

The mood tensing up again, almost reflecting the weather outside. Robb’s heart beating louder than the sounds of the raindrops hitting the roof. Tilting his head Theon watched him for a second. He was doing the thing with his bottom lip again. Scratching it with his teeth.

It was the first time Robb thought about kissing him.

Then Theon’s phone buzzed.

He pulled it out of his still quite wet pocket and Robb watched his facial expression change abruptly. “Fuck,” he mouthed. His skin all pale, he looked at his display, insecure, almost scared.

“What’s wrong?”

Robb leaned over to him, taking a look for himself. Theon flinched.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean -,”

“No, it’s okay. It's nothing.” He smirked, everything just always funny, only it didn't reach up to his eyes. “But I have to go.”

“What, now?” Robb looked out of the window again, trees bent back and forth, the wind howling. “At least wait until the weather calms down.”

“I can’t.” He had already snatched a jumper out of his backpack and pulled the hood over his head.

“Then let me drive you.”

“Don't be stupid, Stark.” His hand enclosing the door handle. “Driving a car in this chaos is just suicidal.”

“Walking too,” Robb muttered when Theon got out.

Storm and rain ten times louder, he turned around again and grinned. “It's really sweet how you care about me.” This time it was a real one. “But my blood is salt and iron,” he pounded his chest, imitating the voice of an old sailor “what do I care a little storm?”

With outstretched arms he turned a circle, still smiling, and ran away.

Robb looked back at Grey Wind, then shook his head and groaned. “Just say no more,” he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “takes one fool to know one, right?”


	6. still not enough

Sometimes there were moments in his life, Robb wished he was an only child. Just him all alone. Without screaming and arguing and such chaos all around. But unfortunately, his home being a bloody asylum. And not because of the many different bedrooms. It were the inmates who behaved like mad.

“Give me back my phone!”

“Just so you can write to your beloved Joffrey?” Arya ran past his room, mobile in one hand, making loud kissing noises.

Sansa at her back. “You’re such a prat! Now give it to me!”

From the kitchen Robb heard his brother Rickon crying. “But I want to go too!”

“I told you, that's not possible,” Catelyn said calmly, “Bran and I’ll be back right after the appointment.”

His father came along. “Did anyone see my keys?”

Frustrated, Robb hit his head against the wall. Right now, he needed a fucking break _. Just for a couple minutes._

There was a knock on the door and Jon’s head appeared within the frame. “Everything ok with you?”

“Just what's the matter with them again?” Robb sighed, throwing himself back on his bed.

Jon closed the door, the noise now barely audible, sitting down at Robb's desk. Watching him with a critical eye. “Did something happen?”

“Could say so,” Robb murmured.

“You want to talk about it?”

And, oh god, how Robb wanted to.

He'd wanted it for months. Since the moment he realized his best friend, was not only his friend, but something else.

When Robb started having those dreams. When the tingling in his stomach began, every day when they saw each other. Every time Theon wrote him. Whenever he thought of him. It was like all this was about to bubble out of him, any minute.

He groaned again and Jon chuckled. “Wow, seems pretty bad, huh?”

Robb turned his head and saw Jon's pitiful look. He sat up. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, everything.”

“Have you ever, I mean, before you were with Ygritte, or in the meantime,” Robb blushed, “not while you’re at it, of course,” he had to get this off his chest, “thoughtaboutguys?”

Jon narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Concentrated. Like he had a tough time thinking it through. “You mean sexually?”

Robb could only nod and Jon shook his head.  “Not really. Do you?”

He nodded again and realization slowly settled on Jon's face. “Oh.”

 _Yes, oh_. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk about it and Robb should go back to his old tactics. Just sit it out. Wait until this strange feeling left on its own. Because it certainly would. He was a teenager though; sexual insecurities were nothing very unusual.

He read a lot about it on the Internet. 

“Is this about Theon Greyjoy?”

With a jerk he sat straight as a die. Looking at Jon with a horrified eye. His voice only a whisper. “How do you know?”

“I watched you at school,” Jon sighed, “and I know from Renly that, during the last few months, you haven't been hanging out with Loras as much as you told me.” He seemed slightly disappointed, turning his gaze away, looking at the pictures hanging on Robb’s wall.  

“I also met the Karstark boys together with Lukas Blackwood at the cinema. You didn't even train every week like you said.” A little ashamed, Robb started examining his nails. On closer inspection, his excuses being rather unimaginative.

“so, I only know one reason why you would lie. And this being Theon fucking Greyjoy.”

There being a small pause. “I’m sorry,” the only thing Robb thought was right to say.

Jon turned his eyes back at him, “I know,” then he shook his head, “but how?” he leaned forward, “and why?”

“Remember detention? A few months ago, at the end of term?” Robb scratched his neck. “Well, Theon was there too and we -,” the smile spread on his face, him not having any hold over it, “we talked. And it was great. Just like back when we were kids, but even more.”

Robb took his pillow and put it on his face. “But it's still not _enough_ and that's why I'm totally screwed now.”

“You have to tell your parents.” Jon said and Robb moaned again, “before they find out for themselves.”

He didn't answer, already thought the same. He needed to take the opportunity now, where he at least still got the chance to explain it. Not just his crush on a boy, but also Theon himself. But then he imagined his father in front of him, the look in his eyes. Disappointed. Disgusted. And once again, he decided against it.

“Have you already talked to Greyjoy about it?”

Robb pulled the pillow down, his brows up. _Seriously?_

“What? Didn’t you say, you talk about just everything? Like back in the days?”

“Well, certainly not about that,” Robb sat up, driving his hand through his curls. “I asked him to come watch my game on Saturday and he almost got a heart attack,” he snorted, “imagine me asking him about _that_.”

“I think you'd be surprised, how he’d really stand by _that_.” Jon stood up, “I saw the way he looked at you. How he used to look at you, back then. I don't know what it is, but it's definitely not just friendship.” Jon smiled, a rare sight though. “That gaze, _I_ don't look at my friends like that. But my girlfriend ...”

He left Robb alone with those words. A small spark of hope suddenly arisen in his chest. And still glowing, hours later, when Robb lay in his bed, almost asleep, windows open, watching the stars.

Suddenly his mobile buzzed on his nightstand.

And when he looked at the display, the spark finally turned into a small fire.

theon (22:47): tell snow to save a seat for me. but at the back ... looking forward to see you in action ;)


	7. the young wolf

_Theon_

He knew it was a bad idea right after he had sent the fucking message. And it got worse with every step he made towards the football field, already hearing the cheers and chatter from the stands.

And he was damn sure, he looked fucking stupid. Like the stereotyped version of a drug dealer from one of those silly B-movies, with his hood over his head and his aviators covering more of his eyes than necessary. The sun wasn’t even shining.

But he was walking on dangerous ground. It was out of the question he’d get in trouble if _he_ would find out he was here. Or what his dad might say, realizing his youngest son was about to root for a Stark.

Hopefully Snow was clever enough to save them a seat just in one of the higher rows, where nobody could recognize him.

“Hey, Greyjoy! Over here!”

Theon asked god for patience and turned on the steps. The ranks were crowded, most of them wearing something grey with the mascots printed on, so it was hard to identify some known faces. Four seats away though, Snow was sitting with his horse like little cousin, the one that Theon had always liked the least and Renly fucking Baratheon next to them, waving at him with a smug smile.

His cover was blown. Well, that didn't take long.

He had no problem with Renly. Him being a nice guy. Maybe a little to outrageous most of the times but more bearable than most others from their grade had been.

“What’s up guys?” Theon said, slumping into the seat to Renly’s left and turned to Jon. “Why is the little one here?”

“Hey!” the girl revolted but Snow just shook his head, looking as annoyed as always. They'd probably need a while to get comfortable again with one another. A long while. Did they ever even like each other?

“It’s Sansa’s first year as cheerleader, so we came here for support.”

“ _Really_?” Theon grinned, raising his brows. “And you? Are you also eager to join the bunnies?”

Arya scrunched her nose. “No way! They look ridiculous.”

“They look hot,” Theon winked for Snow to frown even more.

“Let’s agree, that they look entertaining, shall we?” Renly interfered, waving his hand towards a chubby boy, running through the crowd with a vendor's tray full of drinks.

 _Hot Pie_ was written on his cap, Theon saw, when he reached them. He didn't make the smartest impression but at least seemed to be not truly a fool. Still no challenge for Theon, of course. He ordered a beer, watching uncertainty displaying over the boy’s face.

“You’re not old enough to drink beer,” he finally said. Theon smirked, taking his ID from his pocket.

“But I am.”

“No, you’re not!” horse girl yelled to his left, Theon already grabbed a cup from the tray, taking a long drink. He sighed.

“Great stuff you got here, Hot Pie.”

Renly watched him with concern, then leaned closer. “You’re not twenty-one already, are you?”

“If you’re living in my world, you can be as old as you want,” Theon purred, having another sip.

The boy was about to complain again, when suddenly the voice of his old math teacher echoed over the field, announcing the cheerleaders and the game be about to start.

They looked cute in their short skirts. Margaery Tyrell leading them onto the field. _What’s this girl actually not doing?_ They took their positions.

Sansa in the back, looked like a little bird ready to fly off. She had the same hair as Robb, the same eyes. The same smile. And the same stubborn look on her face. Theon always liked her best.

The ones from the other team though didn't look quite as decent, being way more to Theon's taste.

They had yellow skirts, much shorter than the ones from the Winterfell girls, with tight tank tops, _Sand_ _Snakes_ written over their breasts. In the front row, there was one with a whip, letting it snap before they began with their performance.

“Well damn,” Theon cheered, taking his sunglasses off. “Maybe I'm about to switch sides.”

Both Jon and Arya rolled their eyes, as Mr. Baelish introduced the players of the opposing team one after another. The had _Eye of the Tiger_ as their entrance song, looking really like tigers with their yellow and black shirts, even though their mascot was a snake.

“And with the number 36, Running Back, Oberyn Martell!”

The cheerleaders went crazy, screaming what their lungs could give, but Theon had to admit, the guy deserved his praise.

“He is the fastest runner in the whole high school league,” Renly said, his eyes still on the black-haired dude. “Also, Loras says he's got something going on with all the cheerleaders at the same time, none of them is bothered though.”

Theon snorted. “Well, maybe I should do sports after all, if that’s the key?”

Suddenly the music changed, and he turned his head to the other end of the field. Finally, the walk-on music of Winterfell High was struck up and Theon had to giggle. “Seriously? That’s their song?”

“I know,” Snow rolled his eyes again, “it’s such a cliché.”

He was right though, it was a fucking cliché, but Theon loved it.

“And now please make some noise for number 29, the Knight of Flowers, our Running Back, Loras Tyrell!”

Renly was on his feet immediately, clapping his hands like a mad man, whereas Theon thought _Knight of the flowers_ was the most pathetic nickname someone could ever accomplish.

DMX roared through the speakers, the players shrank in, looking like they thought they were stars. Well, too much confidence never hurts anyone, does it? The crowd was raging with every new entrance and Theon had to admit, it was quite amusing to see what tricks they came up with to get the mob excited.

“And now, with the number 12, our leader, the young wolf, the king in the north, Quarterback, Robb Stark!”

A strange feeling suddenly appeared in Theon's chest, as if a swarm of bees had broken out there. His heartbeat heavy as he watched him.

He was one of the few with the helmet still under the arm. With loose steps he jogged across the lawn and waved to the crowd. _He doesn’t have to do any tricks. They just love him like that._

“So, what do you think?”

“Huh?”

A meaningfully grin on Renly’s face, even though Theon did not saw it. “Well the party later, do you join us?”

“Yeah, of course. Whatever.” Theon's eyes clung to Robb like a magnet. He looked like fucking sex on legs.  And suddenly everything finally clicked. The feelings, the strange thoughts he had had the last few times he was with a girl. This stupid dream.

He’d been fucking oblivious, having a damn crush on his best friend, probably going on for a while now.

Driving his hand over his mouth, he closed his eyes. This might be a problem though.

“Fuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved to write from Theon's POV, so I guess there will be more of it :)
> 
> songs:  
> [Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4)  
> [DMX - X Gon' Give It To Ya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGx6K90TmCI)


	8. that must be hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now the guys finally get the chance to relieve some of their ust, be prepared.

They didn’t say a word. Not while walking. Not while waiting. And still not now, sitting next to each other on the subway, rattling form station to station.

Theon seemed determined to stare out of the window, even their surroundings being more than pitch black. His jaw still clenched. His eyes narrowed. Robb frowned.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Words coming out harsher than intended, Theon’s head snapped before Robb was able to correct them.

“It was just a boring party, okay?” he gave him the death stare. “And I’m only sorry for wasting my time. That’s all.”

“No, it wasn’t. And you damn well know that.”

They had a brilliant night, and Robb was stubborn enough to defend it, if he had too. Theon rolled his eyes.

“It was just embarrassing and the purest kindergarten. Obvious that _you_ liked it,” he smirked, “just being a child yourself.”

It did kind of hurt, not because he took him seriously, but because his intention was indeed just to harm him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Robb went on. He won’t let him ruin it. Not because of.

“Is it about her? Margaery?”

Theon huffed and turned his body away. “This is ridiculous.”

Except, it wasn’t, even if Robb wished so.

“Well her talking to me seemed the reason for you to go mad, wasn’t it?”

“I went _mad_ because you and your friends are fucking annoying.”

 _You’re lying_ , Robb thought and suddenly there was a spark of hope again. If he just pushed a little more.

“If you’re so much into her, you could just damn say so. I don’t really care about-,”

“Would you please just stop it.”

But he didn't. There was no turning back now. “You’re just angry because she was interested in _me_ and not in you.”

“Robb …”

“I mean seriously, next time just ask her.” He’d go for broke, and that with a high risk. _Just fucking tell me you were jealous._

“I’m not into _her_ , okay?”

There it was. Robb paused and Theon did too. Slightly shocked at his own words. But his gaze intense. Anticipating. Maybe afraid a little, but only visible in his eyes. It was on Robb to take the next step. Flinch back or move forward.

He shifted and pressed his knee against Theon’s. Their bodies almost burning from this touch. Theon’s chest moving heavy, Robb realized he was holding his breath. He swallowed.

Slowly, just so slowly, Theon placed his hand on Robbs thigh. They both watched it. Expecting the fabric to melt beneath his fingers.

And when Robb looked up again, Theon’s gaze had changed.

“Let’s get out,” he whispered, not using any more words then necessary, afraid to break the spell. Robb nodded.

It took like forever for the train to halt, but finally it did, at a station Robb had never paid any attention before.

With quick steps Theon got out, Robb close on his heels. He sprinted up the stairs, frequently taking a look over his shoulder. When they finally got outside, the streets around them completely empty.

It seemed to be an industrial area; Robb had never been here before. He continued to examine the setting as he was suddenly pushed against the next wall, breath leaving his lungs from the impact.

He groaned, but then he looked back into Theon’s eyes, wide and wary. However, this wasn’t how he felt at all, being sure he wanted this for a long time.

Placing a hand at his lower back, he pressed them together. Now chest to chest, inches apart. The air was sick. Just before the jump. A deep breath.

And then Theon closed the distance, bruising their lips hard together. Wet and hot. And fucking compelling. Causing Robb to gasp and Theon to use this opportunity slipping his tongue into Robb’s mouth.

Licking. Biting. Nipping. They pressed their foreheads together, taking a breath.

“Fucking Christ,” Theon rasped, locking their eyes, his pupils almost black, “if you’re already kissing like this …” he smirked.

“Maybe I’m just a natural.” Robb leaned forward, his lips brushing his ear just slightly. Theon moaned.

“Come on.”

He grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a backstreet, Robb just following blind, hoping for them to go somewhere more private.

They took several shortcuts to reach their designation, walking through dark alleys, climbing over brick walls and slipping under broken fences.

Theon seemed to know what he was doing, when he suddenly stopped in front of a shabby house, overgrown, with an old wooden fence inclosing it.

He turned to Robb, pressed a finger to his lips, then went on.

He surrounded the house until they stood in front of a small garage. Theon took out his keys.

The room was more comfortable than it seemed from the outside.

A large bed placed in the middle, a closet and a desk at the other end of the room, with a small stove next to it. Opposite the bed stood an old television and as Robb suspected, Theon’s old PlayStation. A brown carpet covered the floor, the walls papered with half-naked girls on motorcycles. Except for one spot, where an old guitar hung in a bracket. Robb grinned.

“So, this is where you live?”

It unmistakably bore Theon's signature.

“Quite a downgrade to the last one, isn’t it?” The joke did not reach his eyes though, in which Robb saw only shame and anger. “At least I have a place for my own. Not living under the same roof as the pisshead.”

Robb walked up to him, putting his hands on his hips. “I like it.” He kissed him. “It's very _you_.”

Relief splashed over his face like the waves of the sea. His mouth forming up to his usual smirk.

“Let me show you _more_ of me then,” Theon suggested, pushing Robb back until his knees hit the bed.

If he’d wanted it slow and gentle, Robb was truely at the wrong place. But then he wouldn't have picked Theon either.

Clashing their tongues, moaning into each other’s mouths, they struggled out of their clothes. Stumbling together onto the bed, a muddle of tangled limbs. It didn’t matter.

Turning them around to be on top, he paused for a second, admiring the man breathing heavy below him.

“Fuck,” he choked, trailing his finger over Theon’s abs so slightly. It was electrifying. And he was so fucking hungry. But doesn’t waiting increases the craving?

Theon lunged forward with his mouth, but Robb pulled back. Only a little. It was enough though to introduce the game. For Theon’s lips to twitch and his body to lay back again. Robb didn’t want to be just one of his whores. He was more. They were equals.

“What do you want, Stark?”

 _I want to press myself against you so hard that we melt,_ Robb thought. His grip on Theon’s arm tightened. _Burry myself insight you until we’re one_.

He moved his hand up Theon’s thigh, just so slowly, never breaking eye contact. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips, making them glister. Desire tightened in his groin. Almost painful.

“I want you,” he swallowed, “all of you.” His pupils blown, eyes almost black with lust, he bent down. Captured his mouth. Sucking his lips. Pink and swollen.   

They consumed each other like starving man. Hard and claiming. Robb felt hazy, being touched like this, touching someone with so much desire. Wrapped in heat and lust. He moaned wildly when Theon grabbed them both. It felt like falling and being caught at the same time.

He was fucking drowning. Dying in the heat of Theon’s body. Desperate. Drunken. It was better than his dreams. And the sweetest death, he could ever imagine.

 


	9. it's not westie anymore

“You got hair on your chest,” he murmured, drawing squiggled patterns with the tip of his finger, circles and lines, linking every mole that covered Robbs skin.

He chuckled. “I do. What’s wrong with that though?”

“It’s not wrong,” Theon smirked, “it’s just … new. And strange. You were pretty hairless, last time I saw you.”

“Last time you saw me, _like this_ , I was probably younger than twelve.”

“Yeah, probably.”

Robb turned on his side as well, smiling. “Also, I see parts of you, which been hairless as well.” He ran his thumb down the dark line, covering the skin form his navel to his pubic hair, making Theon’s breath hitch. He went further. Leaving a trail of fire on every part of him, he already touched. It didn’t take long, he was hard again.

His face still slightly flushed, Theon moved, Robb on his back again and him above, kissing him. Their tongues dancing. Hot and wet. Still getting to know each other.

“You know what else is strange,” Theon breathed, their lips only centimetres apart, “that this -, it doesn't feel strange at all, does it?”

Robb pressed their lower bodies together, causing another moan from Theon’s mouth. He grinned. It didn’t feel strange. It really didn’t. It just felt bloody perfect.

Then Theon moved without saying another word. Broad back still glistening with sweat, causing his dark hair to curl in his neck.

Robb saw his muscles tense, biceps flexed, strong hands spread, before he got up.

His waist was slim, emphasizing the V of his upper body even more. And he had two dimples right there, above the waistband of his black shorts. Robb wanted to kiss them. Instead he leaned back against the headboard and watched.

Being the middle of the night, the world in front of the window was only a black hole.

Theon stood next to it, a cigarette in his mouth, flicking his lighter with his eyes shut. The flame illuminated his face, making his contours glow like a mystical creature. Beautiful yet dangerous.

With his head put back, he blew the white smoke into the cold air. Letting it disappear. He sighed. “You can tell about the sex, the way the cigarette tastes afterwards.”

Robb licked his lips. “And how _does_ it taste?”

He took another drag, eyes still closed. The way his cheeks hollowed, reminded Robb of  
something else. Then their eyes met. Theon smirked. “Fucking delicious.”

A feeling of pride spread into Robb's chest, the grin on his face was hard to avoid.

A small chuckle. “Well, you’re not pleased with yourself at all, aren’t you?” Theon squeezed out the cigarette in the overfilled ashtray and then turned to him, arms further resting on the windowsill. “So, are you alright?”

A touch of worry lay in Theon's voice. And maybe he shouldn't be, but Robb was indeed alright, more than that. He nodded and Theon smiled. “I could feel your scar on my dick though.”

Robb looked at his left hand and then started laughing. “You know it's your damn fault that I've got this.”

“Yup, and it's yours that I don't.” He came back to bed and lay down beside him, his hand on his elbows, still grinning. “I guess I was a little too enthusiastic about the whole thing.”

“I wouldn't call it enthusiastic, almost stabbing someone for blood brotherhood.”

“Oh god, your mother was furious.” Theon laughed, taking Robb’s hand in his, the white scar barely visible anymore. He kissed it. “Am I your brother, now and always,” he murmured.

“Now and always,” Robb replied without thinking. It was totally cheesy, and yet it was true.

What followed was silence, a deep stare into the eyes, sexual tension at its finest.

Until Theon struck his forehead.

“Sap,” he teased and got up. “I'm going to take a shower. Want to come?”

Far too lazy Robb stretched out and shook his head. “Too tired to move.”

Theon grabbed the towel from his desk chair and opened the door next to the stove. “Well then, make yourself at home.” And he disappeared.

Seconds later, Robb heard the sound of water. Hot steam crawled through the slit under the door. His imagination somewhat promising. Maybe he’d better join him?

Looking around in search of his pants, he finally discovered them on the floor at the bottom of the bed. Turning on the mattress to move as little as possible, he let his head hang down. His gaze falling on a brown box under the slatted frame. Robb paused.

It wasn't right to look inside, was it? He was pretty certain; this wasn’t what Theon had meant. And yet curiosity gripped him so strongly, he pulled it out.

His gaze flicked to the door; shower still running. Then Robb lifted the top and stopped. He had suspected something between kitschy and dirty. Old love letters and photos or sex toys and pornos. But this?

Gently, he picked it out. His hands trembled slightly; the black metal heavier than expected.

Never before had he held a weapon in his hand, why should he? He knew this only from movies or from bad reports in the newspaper. But Theon? Why would he got something like this under his bed?

“Well, you took it more seriously than I thought you would.”

Robb hadn't heard the water run out. Theon was now standing in the door, the towel around his hips, his hair completely wet and a look on his face that Robb couldn't place. Anger, no. Concern?

“Where'd you get this?” The thing felt wrong and strange on his skin, so he put it back in the box. They looked at each other. “What do you need it for?”

Theon shrugged, walking to his desk and took a seat. “Not living in Westie anymore, I guess.” He took a pair of shorts, put them on and then started drying his hair like nothing had happened. Shaking his head like a wet dog, he looked up again. “What now, are you scared?”

Robb swallowed. Truth be told, he was. Not because of the gun, but because of Theon's eyes. Challenging, they stared at him. Like he was about to attack him by any minute.

Robb was strangely reminded of Grey Wind, the way his fur stood on end when they met another dog, he felt threatened by. But Robb didn't threaten Theon, he just wanted to understand.

So, he shook his head barely noticeably. “I’m not judging you.”

It seemed the right thing to say, as Theon's posture changed, his gaze softened, his fur slowly sinking. “I'm not that boy anymore, Robb,” a lump in his throat, “I have seen things, done things. Maybe this is just ...” he turned his eyes towards the door, “you can go if you want to.”

But Robb didn’t, instead he put the thing back under the bed where he found it. Out of sight, out of mind. Then he leaned forward, reaching for Theon’s hand and pulled him back into bed. Because right here, under these sheets, still smelling of them, of their lust and sweat, they were only two boys.

Just them, naked. Without the concept of money and without any weapons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb and his family, and the Greyjoys formerly, live in West Roxbury (one of the richest neighborhoods in Boston). Theon now lives with his father in Roxbury, without West, pretty much the poorest neighborhood.  
> To avoid this becoming totally confusing, Theon calls West Roxbury "Westie", because I've read that many locals actually call it that.


	10. an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next two chapters are, among other things, the reason for the "ramsay" warning. I have to admit, it was fun to write at the beginning, but well i really love Theon, so at the end, I felt a little sorry for him.  
> But it had to be done, to move the story forward.  
> Let me know what you think. :)

“And then you just didn't talk about it anymore?” Jon seemed horrified, to say the least. But maybe he wasn't the right person to talk to, already been on the street twice against the NRA. “But what do you do all the time? You don't talk about feelings, you don't talk about _that_ , do you talk at all?”

Robb grinned.

“Come on, you can't be serious? All the time?”

“Sometimes we also do PlayStation.” Still grinning.

“Bravo.” Jon parked his bus two blocks away from Theon's house, usually Robb drove himself, but the car had to go to the garage.

“Thanks for the ride though,” Robb said goodbye, and turned to go, “you know what to tell mom?”

“You stay with the Karkstarks for the night, to review last Saturdays game.”

Robb gave him the thumbs up. “Perfect, thanks man.”

He got out and took his wallet from the panel, putting it into the back pocket of his jeans, when he noticed the look on Jon's face. “Everything all right?”

“So, this is really where he lives now?”

Robb frowned. “Yes, why?”

The look Jon gave him was slightly disgusted. “This area is a shithole, Robb.”

Sure, the neighbourhood was crap, full of houses ready to be ripped off, and the chances of getting robbed at night weren't that bad either. It seemed the Greyjoys had really gone from highest to lowest, but what did it matter?

Robb just shrugged it off. “I don’t really mind.”

Clicking his tongue, Jon gave him another look. “I bet you just have to walk around the next corner to find one selling you some heroin.”

“Already had my dose today,” Robb laughed, pounding the hood, “have a nice weekend.”

“Yea, you too,” Jon called after him, “and don't forget protection!”

Every step seemed easier to him, the closer Robb got to Theon's house. He had briefly started whistling, but after earning a despising look from an old woman with a shopping cart across the street, he had stopped it again.

They had seen little of each other in the last few weeks, with Theon's new job on the site and Robb's training. His additional work for school. But now they had two full days just to themselves.

The garage was closer to the road, a bit further away from the house, so he just slipped under the hole in the fence, just as Theon had told him.

Robb knocked twice before the door opened, but then his breath skipped, eyes went wide. “Shit, what happened to your face?”

There was a red bruise running all over his jaw, almost as if someone had ... Robb stretched out his hand to touch him, but Theon dodged, “I just stumbled at work.”

He seemed restless, almost nervous, his eyes trying to tell Robb something, but he didn't understand. Unsure what to do next, he asked, “may I not come in?”

With a deep sigh Theon opened the door further, stepping aside and it took Robb a moment to realize, they weren’t alone. There, at Theon's desk, sat a guy Robb only knew well, but had nearly forgotten. “Bolton.”

He turned to him and got up, eyes sparkling, and his smile was far too wide, for Robb to hesitate, as he held out his hand. “Stark, it's been a while.” _Been a while since what?_

When Robb finally shook it, Ramsay bumped him on the shoulder, like they were two old friends, just fooling around. Theon though, seemed even more crunched. “What are you doing here?” Robb asked.

“Oh, just wanted to visit my buddy here,” Ramsay pushed his lower lip forward, sulking “he is just _soo_ busy lately, you know? But somebody's got to take care of him, right?”

He moved even closer to Theon, Robb straightened his chest, “and then he’s just so clumsy,” grabbing Theon by his jaw to emphasize his words, the other let out a small hiss.

“Anyway,” Ramsay pulled his hand back and clapped them together, rubbing them, “so, what are you guys up to today?”

It was the first time Theon looked up. “Well, nothing special, just hanging around, or something.”

“Oh, that’s great,” this let Ramsay seem even more excited, “then you have to come to my party.”

“What party?”

“Just a little get-together,” Ramsay smiled, throwing one arm around Theon’s shoulders. Robb watched him stiffen. “Besides, I heard you were partying with your friends, too, Stark. Only a few weeks ago?” For a short second his mask disappeared, revealing his true self, narrow lips, the gaze accusing, threatening, but just shortly. “It's only fair that you also meet Theon's friends, don’t you think?”

 _Well, this game could be played by two_. Robb grinned. “Sure,” he said, holding Ramsay’s gaze. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” mouth corners twitching, “see you at the _Smoking Log_ then.” Ramsay turned around and stopped just in front of Theon, his head crooked, “I'm _really_ counting on you to come.”

Then he grabbed his leather jacket from the bed and left without saying goodbye. Though the moment the door closed, Theon gave a slight sigh, his posture instantly more relaxed.

Robb looked at him. “Didn't know you were still hanging out with him.”

“Just sometimes.” Theon cracked his fingers.

 _A nervous tick_ , Robb thought and took a step forward, trying to relax as well. He smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Theon returned, leaning forward and kissed him. Only very slightly, because his jaw actually seemed to hurt more than he let it show. “I'm sorry this is ruining our weekend.”

“We make the best of it,” Robb replied, even if he didn't quite believe it himself.

–

And he quickly realized, it was far easier said than done, when they entered the pub just two hours later. Although to call it such, didn’t do justice to the whole establishment.

It was a dirty dump, that’s what it was. A small, cramped, dinky joint, with barely enough space to fit ten people.

On the bar stood a pole, a scantily clothed middle-aged woman dancing around, while two older men sat greedily in front of her, watching. The air stank of smoke and vomit, the light so dimmed, that Robb barely recognized the faces of the men sitting at one of the two tables with Ramsay.

“It's great you made it,” he greeted them with his arms wide, “please meet our friends, Stark. Ben Bones, Skinner, Sour Alyn.” He pointed at them while introducing, each grinning at Robb, less friendly though, more defiant.

“Interesting names,” Robb replied and took a seat right next to Theon, a little closer together than the others sat, and yet with enough distance. This was no evening for romance, he was sure of that.

Ramsay raised his brows. “But didn't he tell you? We all have our little nicknames, right Reek?”

Theon pressed his lips together. “Yeah, of course.”

Ramsay laughed and Robb thought he might puke without even drinking a sip of alcohol.

“And since you were the last ones, the next round is probably on you,” Ramsay demanded, Theon already back on his feet. “And don't take too much time, Reek,” he called after him, then smiling at Robb, “since we don't want to waste any more of it, do we?”

 


	11. living up to your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes humiliation and alcohol abuse, not very detailed, but be warned anyway.

It took Robb barely two more rounds to realize, that the others were tricking them.

Whenever Ramsay asked for more drinks, Theon fetched them, emptying his always in one gulp and shaking with disgust, while the others only put their glasses back on the table or dumped its contents into the yellowed plant behind them.

The smell of vodka burned in Robb's nose, although he had already switched to water after the second drink. With hooting and biting comments from the others, like seriously, as if he had to prove something to these losers.

But Theon seemed determined to do just so.

Also creating the impression of being an experienced drinker, his tongue became heavy only after the fifth shot and his face as green as it was now, after the tenth.

Robb looked at him with pity.

“I think we better go now,” he said, more to Theon than to the rest, but he beckoned away.

“Bullshit, we'll stay,” he slurred, “where's my damn phone?” He fiddled with his pockets, although it was right there, in front of him, lying on the table next to his cigarettes, “better give Bessa a call again.”

Robb rolled his eyes, and Skinner brawled. “Yeah, do that. Maybe she can remind you, what your dick is _actually_ for.”

With a nasty grin he punched Theon into the stomach, which could have been a teasing gesture under other circumstances, but this finally did it.

For a second, his eyes grew big, face turning pale as he swallowed. And then, like a waterfall, he puked just all the content of his last drinks on the table and his own damn t-shirt.

The others roared with laughter.

“Living up to your name, don’t you Reek?” Ramsay cheered and got up from his seat, “come on, guys, I'm sick of this enough for today.”

Giving Theon a harsh shove, his eyes met Robb’s, who had trouble pulling himself together, not to jump directly at his throat. Ramsay twitched his brows.

“Bet I see you around, Stark.”

They continued to laugh on their way out, Robb's gaze following them, until they finally disappeared. Then he turned back to Theon, hanging in his chair like a wet sack, still gagging.

“Come on, let's get you home.”

But it wasn't that easy. Robb had all the trouble getting him to move and as they’d come with Theon's motorcycle, they were stuck. No chance to transport him on foot in this condition. “Fuck.”

Slightly desperate, Robb pulled out his phone, dialling the only number he could think of. _Please answer_. Luckily, he did.

“Jon? Thank god you picked up. I need your help, man.”

–

When the dark car arrived at the parking lot about half an hour later, the streetlights were already off and Theon was hardly responsive. In front of him a large puddle, which smell drove fucking tears in Robb’s eyes.

But the relief he felt, when he saw Jon get out the car, was short-lived, because he wasn't alone.

“Oh shit, you brought dad?”

Jon didn't pull a face when he grabbed Theon under his arms and placed him on his feet. Ned's gaze sticking on them, hard and disappointed, sitting behind the wheel.

“I had no choice,” Jon grumbled, when they reached the door of the car, and then he sat down again in the front, while Robb took a seat on the back, next to Theon.

For a short moment, nobody said anything, the only sound being the running engine.

“Dad, I'm sorry -,” Robb tried, but the look in the rear-view mirror silenced him up.

He knew the drinking was the least of his problems, it was his slyness and the lying for which he had to expect some punishment. Rightly so, because Robb knew how his father stood by it and, like Jon had warned him, he should have told him just from the beginning.

For honesty was Ned’s supreme commandment and was especially expected of Robb, acting as a role model for his younger siblings. He screwed up big this time.

“Let's get the boy home,” Ned announced, his voice calm and yet bitter.

“I show you the way,” Jon replied when his uncle turned into the road, but Robb interrupted them.

“No, we can't take him home.”

There was no way they could get past Balon unnoticed, and that was really the last thing they needed.

“Can't we take him with us?” he begged.

Ned snorted and Robb thought now he would get his fucking reprimand. But he didn’t. Instead his father turned right at the next intersection, heading straight for Blue Hill Avenue and away from Roxbury, taking them home.

–

They stayed quiet for the whole ride and still didn't talk, as they dragged Theon down the narrow path to the house, while Ned drove the car into the garage.

The kitchen lights were still on.

Robb closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then tried to open the door with his key, but somebody forestalled him.

Though if he’d thought his father's gaze had been bad, it was nothing in comparison to his mother. Cat's eyes sparkled with anger, scurrying from Robb to Jon, who looked shamefaced to the ground, and then to Theon.

“Into the house with you.”

No one disagreed.

Standing in the hallway, slightly lost, Jon finally nodded and offered to take Theon up to Robb's room. Following which, the aforesaid grunted but still remained speechless. The remark, Robb could do just fine by himself, got stuck in his throat, when his father joined them.

Just with another pairs of eyes, watching them nosy through the struts of the staircase, where Jon struggled to climb up seconds later, carrying Theon with him.

Robb’s eyes followed them with worry, till they’d disappeared. Then he turned his head back to his parents.

“Robert Benjen Stark, what in the name of God were you thinking?”

Full name and a curse, she seemed even more angry than Robb had thought.

“And what happened to the Greyjoy boy? Where does he even come from?”

“They had detention together, right before summer break,” Sansa shouted from the stairs and Robb gave her a murderous look.

Admittedly, their relationship had suffered a little, since Robb had given her his opinion, maybe in a not quite civilized way, about her oh-so-wonderful boyfriend.

“I just got detention 'cause your great Joffrey stuck one on you, remember?” he snapped.

Catelyn’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

“That's not true!” Sansa yelled, but Arya interrupted her.

“It is! Jon saw it too!”

“At least my boyfriend is not an alcoholic drug dealer!”

“He's not a drug dealer,” Robb called back, although he wasn't even quite sure about that. “And he's also not ...” but he just didn’t have the heart to finish this sentence.

Though everyone was waiting for it.

“You two, back to your rooms,” Ned said strictly, and even if Arya protested for a second, they finally went back to bed. Then his eyes returned to Robb. “We already knew about detention, Robert told me, although it's a shame you didn't tell us yourself.”

He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at him with more disappointment than Robb ever saw directed at him. “You are grounded for the next two weeks. But that still doesn't explain how this happened.”

“Robb?” His mother now a little placated, her voice more worried than angry, “what’s going on here?”

So now, there was only the truth. He told them.

About detention and how they meet again. And that he had lied about where he had slept during the past nights, when he wasn't at home. And that they were in a bar tonight, and Theon had overdone it, but that it been the first time, something like this happened.

“But there is still more.”

Meanwhile they sat at the kitchen table, the rest of the house firmly asleep, or at least pretending to.

“You can tell us.” His mother reached for his hand, trying to encourage him, but it was his father he looked at. Ned nodded, but Robb couldn't get it over his lips, biting his tongue, knowing that now was the moment to say it. _Please don't hate me._ With his hands covering his face, he opened his mouth.

“I - I think, I like him,” he sighed, “probably not only as a friend.”

Even when his heart was beating wildly in his chest, he felt kind of relieved. And finally, he forced himself to look up, right in his father's face.

On which lay a soft smile.


	12. like a fucking end boss

_Theon_

He knew Robb was watching him. Even though his eyes were still closed, he felt his gaze. Burning into his head like X-rays. Adding an unpleasant sting to his nagging headache.

It was bitter, more than any bile Theon had ever tasted. The feeling nibbled at his guts. Teasing him. Mocking him. And just all because of Robb.

It wasn't like he hadn't had worse evenings. Yesterday though, rather not that special.

And he knew why Ramsey had quite overdone it. To prove his point. Whose Theon belonged to. He wouldn't have done it, if Robb hadn't been there. Wouldn’t let him down like that. Or maybe he’d done it anyway. Theon knew, long before last night, who owned him. _Though he never forgets to remind me._

What mattered was Robb. The only variable that made it even special _after all_.

“What time is it?” he grumbled; his eyes open by now, but still turned away from him.

“It’s half past eleven,” Robb answered, “the rest is gone. They went out for breakfast.”

“To spare me the shame.” Now Theon moved to face him. He looked tired but he imaged himself looking worse. The living daylight beaten out of him, his jaw still hurt, though nothing in comparison to his headache. It was his own fault, he should have avoided his father, only going over to the house when Asha was there too.

Meeting Robb’s eyes he sneered. “So, _you_ stayed here. How noble.” But this gaze, he couldn’t hold.

Feeling like he had to throw up all over again, he looked away. Teeth grinding, eyes narrowed. Fucking vulnerable.

Robb had admired him, just since they were children, in a way nobody had ever done it. With Robb by his side, he had felt bigger and secure. More confident. As if he could achieve just anything. The world like the jokes he always had on his lips.

But now the facade seemed to crumble, revealing the rottenness within. His true self. Not a man, but only a boy. Just like Robb.

Who just sat there, perfect Robb. Strong, brave and handsome Robb, staring at him.

“Well, thanks for your help, I guess.” He pulled the blanket away and got up, even though the room still swaying.

“Would you please look at me?” Robb grabbed his arm and spun him around, not even a chance for Theon to resist. He was so pathetic.

“What?”

“Don't you want to talk about what happened?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

Theon knew that look. His father was its master. It was called disappointment. And its blade was sharp enough to cut his flesh open.

“Maybe about what happened last night? Or why you’re letting him treat you like this anyway? Or what happened to your jaw?” he scowled. “And don't tell me again that you tripped.”

Turning his upper body away, Theon still remained sitting on the bed. His feet out, ready to go. But something held him back. Maybe it was hope. He was so damn full of it during the last weeks. Now it felt like he puked almost all of it out as well.

A thousand insects crawling wildly through his veins. They made him restless, but no chance to shake them off. “I can't explain it, even if I wanted to.” _This would mean the end._

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch. “Then please just look at me.”

Robbs voice so warm and sympathetic. Those blue eyes knowing. But protecting him from the need to expose himself. Maybe he was disappointed, but he could also forgive.

“But can you also forget?” Theon mumbled more to himself, finally climbing back into bed.

Though he still didn't look at Robb until he finally slid a finger under his chin, turning his face in his direction.

His eyes were still glowing. Anger and revenge. Theon didn't want to think about it anymore.

So, he did the only logical thing, leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Only then did he realize how tense Robb himself had been. His chest sinking. His shoulders as well.

A small smile formed on his face, as Theon drove his tongue over his bottom lip. “This is disgusting.”

“Sorry, but what?” he leaned back, raising his eyes.

Robb put his head at an angle and wrinkled his nose, still a slight grin on his face though. “You've puked almost two litters of vodka and haven't brushed your teeth yet.” Still smiling. “Believe me, there are few things I'd rather do than kiss you, but now,” he shook himself, “maybe first have some breakfast?”

Normally, Theon would have been offended, but Robb's face, however, said something else.

“When do you think your family gets back?”

Robb’s grin became wider. “That may take a while. What’s on your mind?”

“Maybe first a shower, then breakfast,” he traced his finger up Robb’s thigh but stopped right before. He took a sharp breath. “And maybe you care to join me.”

Anger got replaced by lust so quickly, for Theon’s heart to do a little jump. He grinned as well, when Robb got up.

“Let's not waste time then,” he said, smiling. How damn right he was.

–

An hour later he sat at the Stark’s kitchen table, his annoying hangover still pounding nails in Theon's head like crazy. He pressed his hands so hard against his temples, causing probably some brain-damage, while Robb stood at the stove, turning some eggs in the pan, the smell of which had made Theon gag already three times.

This day was like a fucking end boss.

Grey Wind lay by his feet on the floor, his head on his paws, apparently asleep as he suddenly pointed his ears.

And then Theon heard it too. Loose chatter in front of the door, keys rattling, people entering the house. And finally, the whole pack stood in the hallway and stared at them. Like a fucking end boss.

Snow, Sansa and Horse face narrowed their eyes, obviously disgusted, while the two little ones just looked back and forth irritated between Robb and their parents.  

Mrs. Stark seemed slightly surprised to find him in her kitchen at all. Whereas Eddard Stark's face was just unfathomable. The gaze hard and piercing. Theon could only withstand it for a few seconds.

He looked at them one by one and tried a light smile, looking more like a grimace. Carefully he raised his hand and stood up, Robb right by his side.

“Guys, you all know Theon, right? So, let's not make a big deal out of this, please?”

Snow frowned, grumbling something Theon didn’t quite get, when he went up the stairs, followed by his cousins. Only Bran stayed, rolling towards them in his wheelchair, same look in his eyes as his father.

“Hi Bran,” Theon greeted him, uncertainly, “it’s been a while. How are you doing?“

The boy shrugged his shoulders.  “Where have you been the last few years?”

So, Theon forced himself to smile. “Just here and there.”

It was a stupid response, but Bran finally smiled back. “Well, it's nice to have you back then. Robb is always much happier, when you two hung out.”

“Is that so?” Theon pulled up a brow and turned to Robb, who was standing behind him, red as a tomato.

“I think that's enough Bran,” Catelyn stepped in, walking up to them now as well, “hello Theon, nice …” she paused, “nice to see you again, though I would have preferred other circumstances.” Her gaze flicked to Robb and Theon's to Ned, who was still standing in the doorway. “Well, how’s family?”

 _Oh, but where to start? So, my mother left us, when she finally realized we were poor. Rodrik might probably be dead, haven’t heard from him during the last 3 years and Maron is in jail. Oh, and my father has a good day, when he only drinks ten beers instead of twenty_.

All that remains was Asha, without whom Theon would surely be lost. She was the only family he had left, the only real one. But that was hardly the right answer to give. “They’re fine, thanks for asking.”

Which seemed more what she wanted to hear. And Ned probably, too, who nodded to him and then left the room.

“So, um, eggs?” Robb asked, after what felt like forever and Theon smiled.

“Yes, absolutely.” Even if his stomach turned over just from the sheer thought of it.

 


	13. how about saturday?

“Can I ask you something?”

Robb’s hand was lying right next to Theon’s head, fingers twitching for him to smooth his slick black hair. But he didn’t, cause this wasn't the kind of thing they did, was it?

Also, their relationship became a little relaxed, now, that they could stay at Robb’s place as well, even though they had to leave the door open all the damn time. Whereas Theon didn't know exactly why, but he didn’t ask. Robb was pretty sure he had his suspicions.

It was obvious, Theon was way calmer at his, so they just had to be a little more creative.

The calls unfortunately didn't stop completely, tearing Theon out and forcing him to leave, by now out of question who they came from, but they became fewer. At least. They never really talked about it and Robb didn't dare bring it up again.

Lying on a blanket in Millennium Park, near the Charles River, covered by bushes and trees, his thoughts revolved around something else. For this seemed like the perfect opportunity, not for talking, but for other things they had neglected.

But the way Theon always looked from left to right, turning his head around in hectic, whenever Robb touched him, left just little hope. Robb was, to put it simple, slightly frustrated.

“Just ask.” Theon sat up and threw the ball again Grey Wind had just brought back, “since you've been pondering about it for the last hour.”

So Robb had, but only about how to get _his ball_ rolling. About the real thing though, he’d been thinking for way longer. He scratched his neck.

“Well, I wanted to ask you… it’s, um, it’s about sex, actually.”

Theon pressed his lips together and raised a brow, trying to hide his smirk, though he failed miserably.

And Robb was a god damn nervous train wreck, drove his hand over his jeans, sweating. “You know I really like the stuff we’re doing, do you? Like really _really_ like it, but -,”

“Everything before the word but is horse shit, remember Stark?” Theon sneered, “come on, just spit it out.”

“So, um, have you ever slept withanotherguy?”

Theon’s head snapped; eyes wide. “What?” Baffled he sat there, Grey Wind tapping his nose against the ball firmly held in his hand; he didn't seem to notice.

And Robb blushed even more. _So, what did he expect?_ As if this conversation would go without blushing. “I was just thinking, since you're, somehow, _experienced_.”

Finally Theon threw the ball again, after Grey Wind started barking, then he frowned. “Just once, and I don’t think it counts,” he turned back to Robb, whose mouth hung open, “though it was with a girl as well.”

Facing the sky, he lay back down again, head resting at Robb’s knee, slightly touching it now, he could feel Theon's warmth through the fabric.

“The guy came home, when we were right in the middle of it. Probably her boyfriend, I don’t know. But instead of him freaking out or something, he just stood there and watched and ...” a small pink stripe slowly crawled up Theon's neck, “I liked it, kind of.”

He rolled on his stomach. “Why you’re asking?”

“Just …”   _wanted to know if any of us knew how this works_ , “curious,” Robb lied, kind of.

“So, do _you_ have?”

He shook his head, face more red than pink by now, thinking of what he was about to say. But he had to get this over with, to get what he wanted. Hopefully.

“No, I -,” he flexed his fingers, quite wet already, “I've never slept with anyone, I guess.”

Bolting upright, Theon raised his eyes. “You guess?”

Taking the ball from him, Robb looked away, happy for having an excuse to finally quit eye contact. “It’s just like I said.” Somehow, he’d suspected Theon wouldn't make it _that_ easy for him. “It's not like I haven't done _anything_ yet, as you might know,” he risked a look and grinned, though Theon seemed still stunned, “only not just, well … put _it_ in.”

“But you were with that Jeyne girl, weren't you?”

Oh, well, Jeyne. Better not think about that chapter of his live. “Well, we tried it, but it didn't really work out.” _And please don't push it._

Theon didn’t. Instead he took a cigarette, slipped backwards, now leaning against the next tree and stared at the river. “But everything we've done so far, I thought ...” with a frown he turned his head at Robb, “so, you'd like to do it, wouldn't you? That’s why you’re asking?”

“Yeah,” Robb breathed, chest going heavier only from imagine it.

Theon closed his eyes, taking another drag. “Well, then,” he sighed, “we’ll do it, I guess.”

“Really?” His voice was a pitch higher; Robb cleared his throat, though his excitement was hard to overlook. “I mean, really?” trying to stay calm, “but, um, how? Like, who?”

 “Since you're the one who's so keen on putting _it_ somewhere, the options seem quite limited,” Theon glared at him, toying with the filter of his fag, “and since I'm not letting you _put it_ in some chick like Margaery Tyrell, or somebody similar, it’s …” he swallowed hard, “it’s me then, I guess.”

 _He won't let me_ ; Robb's head was buzzing. “Well, but do you really want to?” A guy like Theon, always anxious to look strong and masculine, couldn't really want to do _that_ , or could he?

“The girls seemed to like it,” Theon shrugged, and then _Robb_ couldn't hold onto himself anymore.

He leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, Theon against the tree, his hand on his chest.

And for a moment, they forgot they were in public. That anyone could see them. Robb was trapped in the thought of what Theon had just promised him. Until he finally pushed him away.

“Get a grip, Stark,” though he was smirking. And the way he scratched his lip again with his teeth, the way his thumb stroked over his bottom lip, lingering there a second longer than necessary. The look in his eyes, maybe he’d also thought about it. Maybe he _really_ wanted it too?

“So, how about Saturday?”

The fire in Theon’s eyes went out so suddenly, like someone poured a bucket of water over it, Robb had to grin slightly. _Yes, this is more what I expected._

He slipped back and started crawling Grey Wind behind his ears, who’d given up on motivating them to play with him. “My parents have an anniversary, so they take the whole bunch and go with them to visit Mum's brother. Jon has a gig and I have to _learn_.” He put the last word in quotes. “We’d have the whole house to ourselves, so yes, Saturday.”

“You’ve planned this, don’t you?” Theon pinched the bridge of his nose and Robb smiled.

Well, what should he say? Now, Saturday really couldn’t come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might guess what's up next ;)  
> next chapter is already written and just needs a little fine-tuning. Update's coming within this week.


	14. better come prepared

The door rang and Robb was at it in an instant, nervousness already an unpleasant companion for hours.

He looked good though. His black hair tight back loose, wearing a matching black shirt, torn jeans and chucks. Smiling at Robb, he entered the house.

“Hi,” he said, almost shy.

“Hi,” Robb replied.

With a gulp in his throat he closed the door behind him, realizing Theon went already up the stairs.

_Better not waste time then._

When he walked into his room, Theon was staring at his wall of photos again, as he had so many times before, taken on various occasions within the past years. He looked kind of sad, knowing he’d be on a lot of them, if things been different.

Robb closed the distance between them, standing right behind him, his breath tickling Theon’s ear. His nerves electrified as Theon turned around and locked their mouths.

Heat floated through his body. Burning hot and almost painful. Almost. Theon’s lean frame pressed against his chest; his heart skipped a beat.

Then there was a thud at his back and Robb turned his head. A small white plastique bag lay on his bed, he hadn’t realized Theon was carrying, Robb raised his eyes.

“Well, I thought, better come prepared,” Theon grinned but his smile dropped when he noticed Robb’s gaze. “Oh, but we don’t, I mean, if you changed your mind, we can watch a movie instead?”

It was now Robb’s turn to smirk. He took a loose strain of hair and put it behind Theon’s ear, while he came back closer. As close as he could get. And Theon swallowed.

“Exactly the same bag lies in my nightstand,” Robb smiled, “it's just that, sometimes I forget, you'd always been more of a straight guy.”

Theon chuckled. “The things I'm about to do to you might be anything but straight.” To emphasize his words, he grabbed Robb through his pants, causing the other to moan. And with a shove he pushed him back, hitting his bed and falling back down.

“We'll do this. _Now_ ,” Theon commanded, as he climbed after him, straddling his thighs, “I know you can’t stop thinking about it, don’t you?”

He bucked his hips and bent down sucking a spot above Robb’s collarbone, forcing another moan out of his mouth. With skilled fingers he unzipped his jeans, pulling his boxers down as well. He starred at him.

“What- what is it?” Robb’s body shaking with excitement.

Theon released a nervous giggle, which was quite untypical for him. “You are, you are not exactly small. Never really struck me, though.”

But when he looked up, his gaze was not scared, but intense. Like the ocean. Like a storm. _I bet you've thought a lot about it, too._ He touched him, finally, and gasping for air, Robb threw his head back, making noises he’d never thought he was capable of, months ago.              

And then there was a mouth on him. Licking and sucking. Too hot, too eager.

He was trying to calm down, slow down his heartbeat. _This is going too fast._ “Theon, I’m -,” Robb chocked, but it was pointless.

He looked back down, right into the ocean and then he came. Shocks of pleasure rippling through his body as Theon climbed back up. A pleased smile on his face.

“That was-” Robb painted, “quick.” He laughed, slightly embarrassed. “Also, I thought, well, I’m not complaining but ...”

Featuring his typical smirk, Theon leaned forward, pausing just right before their lips touched. “Don't take it personally, but otherwise you wouldn't have lasted long enough, when things, you know, get serious.”

He forced his tongue right into his mouth, Robb being able to taste himself on his lips, when Theon moved back again. “Don’t worry. I'm not backing out.”

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, caught in the anticipation of what was about to happen. Finally. Then, with a sweep of his arm, Robb grabbed him at his hip, causing Theon to gasp, as he switched their positions.

“Then let’s continue.”

He crawled down, mimicking just the things being done to him just a few minutes ago. It seemed the right thing to do, when Theon grabbed his curls and groaned.

Spurred on by this confirmation, he went even deeper. _He has to be relaxed_ , Robb remembered, a wild idea forming in his head. To get better access, he grabbed Theon's thigh and placed one leg over his shoulder.

And then he sucked him. Just right there.

The body below him became suddenly stiff and Robb paused, waiting a few seconds. Then he stretched out his tongue and did it again. This time more energetically. And finally, Theon moved again, towards him. First withhold, then impatient. _So, not a bad idea, so far._

Robb smiled slightly, as Theon whined, pushing right back against his mouth, “fuck, where the hell did you get _that_ from?”

“I may be a virgin, but I'm not a nun,” he murmured, as he breathed warm air against his exposed skin, causing Theon to groan again, “besides, I'm a quick learner.”

He fetched the white bag, fallen to the ground before, and took out the lube. “You’re ready?”

With another gasp and a quick nod, Theon acknowledged. The cool liquid a nice contrast to his overheated skin. He opened his legs even further, closing his eyes, trying to relax.

Robb, trembled, circled him, one hand at his entrance, the other clawed into his thigh. “Just don't stop breathing.” He didn't know exactly to whom he had said it.

Theon gritted his teeth. “Shit, Stark. Just, get on with it.”

So, he did, slipping in.

It was warm and tight, and Robb had no fucking clue how he should get his dick in there, when Theon hissed. He looked up. “You all right? Does it hurt?”

“No, just weird, somehow.”

But relaxed felt different.

He moved his finger, just slightly and closed his mouth around him, imitating the rhythm. Very slowly, like a car just starting up, increasing the speed only a little. So, it took Robb some time to find the spot, but when he did, he knew he was right.

Arching his back, Theon moaned and clenched the sheets, his knuckled turning white. Robb smiled around him and touched it again. And again. And again.

“Robb, I’m -, you need to stop.”

Doing as he was told, Robb moved back, tossing a curl out of his face with a little shake of his head. The sight in front of him though, as delicious as the best dessert he's ever tasted.

His gaze blurred, lips pink and swollen, skin flushed. Chest moving heavy. Tousled and messy and fucking jaded, but still grinning, only softer, looser than usual.

Robb climbed up. “So, how do we do it?” after which Theon turned on his stomach, for Robb to hesitate. “um, don't you want to -,”

“No, Robb,” he gasped, “I don't want to see your face. And now just do _it_.”

Maybe it was better this way.

Robb grabbed a condom and put himself in position. Taking a deep breath once. But just before he moved, Theon's hand snatched up, clutching his like a lifeline and Robb paused. Taking another breath, squeezing back.

As Theon finally nodded, he pushed forward. And they both groaned.

It was good though, he already had found some release before, because this, holding back, going slow, it was the sweetest torture he had ever suffered, but otherwise he’d never last longer than a few seconds. “Oh, god.”

Once he was full seated, he leaned forward, nipping lightly at Theon’s shoulder. “Shit, this is the best, I’ve ever felt,” he rasped.

“Can relate to that,” Theon's voice rough and brittle, “come on now, move.”

Shockwaves were rippling through their bodies, pulsing through theirs veins. The words escaping their mouths a mix of curses and moans, when Robb felt it. Theon’s body shuddering below him, clenching around him.

Only he could see half of his face, his expression was the hottest thing Robb ever saw. Mouth slightly open, eyebrows contracted, pure lust splashing over his face.

And then Robb lost it too. His vision went white and with a loud cry he collapsed over him, shivering, exhausted, satisfied. It had never been this intense.

“Wow, this was -, wow.”

“Eloquent as always,” Theon kissed his knuckles he was still holding tightly, a quite gentle gesture.

And then the door opened.

“Robb everything okay with you? I heard a scream from below, I- oh, shit!” Jon made a jump back, throwing his hands in front of his eyes, rather dramatically. “Jesus, why don't you lock the fucking door, for Christ’s sake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this scene has already been mentioned in my other story [the many faces of pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066402).
> 
> Poor Jon, but I just had to include it ;)


	15. the joker

Robb closed his locker with a sad sigh. It been a great match, even his parents had been there and had complimented him on his victory. And yet he could not shake off the unpleasant feeling of saying goodbye.

Time raced and soon he would leave high school, go to college, play for another team. And where his teammates were happy and excited, Robb felt a certain insecurity.

He hated it when things changed.

Probably that’s why he dawdled around for so long, showered longer than everyone else. Had carefully cleared every single part of his locker into his sports bag.

Lost in thought, he folded his jersey as someone entered the room behind him. Robb turned around. It seemed at least one of them shared his gloomy mood. “Hey coach.”

Robert nodded towards his bag. “You’re ready?”

“Must be,” Robb replied and swung the duffel over his shoulder. “It’s been a great season though,” he said, leaving the locker room while Robert pulled his keys out.

“So, any plans for college yet?” his coach asked him, as they walked towards the parking lot. “I know Jorah Mormont at Harvard is really excited to hear from you.”

Robb laughed. “Yeah, but this may take a while. Thought about political science at Boston College though, stay close to home and … friends.”

A snort came from his side and when Robb turned his head, he saw Robert frown. “You got to get out of here, boy.”

“Why? I like it here.”

“Yeah, but maybe you'd also like it somewhere else?”

He put a hand on Robb's shoulder, like he always did when they discussed the next plays, “and maybe it’d be good for some of your _friends_ too, getting away, you know?”

He bowed his head to Robb's car where Robb knew, Theon was standing, already waiting for him.

Robert patted his cheek. “I’m sure you’ll make it.”

Then he brawled, holding his huge stomach, “just look at your old man. He also did it, didn’t he? And nobody used to believe in _him_ back then. Little skinny boy that he was.”

Robb grinned back. “Thanks uncle Bob.”

He could still hear him laughing, when he'd almost disappeared behind the school building. Robb shook his head and then went to his car himself.

Theon, leaning on the bonnet of his truck, jumped up. Smirking.

“Well, hello Mr. young wolf. What took you so long?”

“Just had a little chat with the coach,” Robb passed him, opening his boot to throw his bag in.

Tilting his head Theon watched him for a second. He was doing the thing with his bottom lip again. So, by now Robb knew what this sign meant. He smiled and came closer.

“We can skip the party and go to your place, if you like?”

“As if they could do without their hero,” Theon sneered and moved to the passenger’s site of the car, opened the door, resting his elbow on the frame, “besides, I've got a score to settle with Loras at Beer pong without beer.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Well then,” Robb said and took his place behind the wheel, “we'd better get going.”

But as it seemed, despite the party, Theon wasn't to be dissuaded completely from other things when he casually put a hand in Robb's crotch at the next traffic light stop.

“What are you doing?” Robb hissed, his eyes still straight on the road.

“What's it look like? Just relax,” Theon's voice already a tone lower, when he slowly opened his fly with skilled fingers,“and keep driving.”

His breath picked up speed when Theon’s hand started to stroke him through his briefs, his blood wandering south and Robb found it harder and harder to concentrate. Though keeping the lane became a real challenge as Theon bent down and took him in his mouth.

“Oh fuck. Maybe -,” forming words was already hard to manage, “maybe we should take a stop for a second.”

“Or maybe we don’t?” Theon grinned and got back to work.

The small room was filled with Robb's loud breathing and smacking sounds from below, when suddenly his phone rang.

Theon looked up, “this is yours, isn't it?”

Robb nodded. “Can you, can you answer it?”

He rolled his eyes again. “Seriously, sometimes you're such a buzzkill.”

Nevertheless, he unlocked the screen and picked up the call.

“Robb is very busy right now, but he surely calls back later.”

A short pause and suddenly Theon's expression changed, the smile disappeared, as he turned to Robb. “Maybe you'd better pull over.”

“Did something happen?” he asked, still a little out of breath, as he put on the signal and stopped the car at the side of the road. Without an answer, Theon handed him his mobile.

“Hello?”

At first, he heard only a sob at the other end of the line, but then there was a soft voice. “Robb?”

“Sansa? Is everything okay? Are you all right?”

Another sniff then her voice became even quieter, “Can you pick me up please? I'm at the _Crossroads Inn_.”

Robb nodded, even though she couldn’t see it.

“Stay where you are. I'll be there in ten minutes,” he hung up and looked at Theon. “Plan changed.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.”

–

When they opened the door to the diner, they already heard the screaming. The woman behind the counter gave them an apologetic look as they walked past her, towards the toilets.

“Now come out behind the damn door,” Joffrey yelled, beating his fist against the lady’s toilet.

 _Of course, it was the little bastard again_.

“What's going on here?” Robb scrolled standing before him with his arms crossed.

And just for a second Joffrey paused, confusion on his face. His gaze flicked from Robb, to Theon, then he turned back to the door. Cheeks red and his look even more angry.

“And now you sic your brother on me?  You dirty little -,”

But he got no chance to finish his sentence.

Robb grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the next wall, forearm against his neck and rage in his eyes.

“I think that's enough,” he growled.

But Joffrey still didn't seem to understand. “Just wait until my mother hears about it,” he breathed, “she'll send our lawyer, and you’ll pay for this Stark.”

“Well, I guess we better give him a real reason, then, huh?”

Theon was next to them, his back at the wall and his legs crossed. Still relaxed, though no comparison to Robb's rage or Joffrey's despair. A broad grin on his face as he pulled a knife out of his trouser and opened it. He twirled the tip on his forefinger, then he turned to his side and carefully, he stroked over Joffrey's face. Who immediately went stiff under Robb's grip, his face losing all of its colour.

“Maybe we'll give you a nicer smile first?” Theon teased.

And the boy began to tremble, confused words fell out of his mouth, making no sense when Robb finally let him go.

He stumbled forward, but stayed on his feet. Then he straightened his shirt and without even looking at one of them, he rushed away. Shouting “freaks”, when he was barely within earshot.

Though Theon still grinned.

“Well, that wasn’t creepy at all,” Robb chuckled, which caused Theon to shrug.

“Watched a lot of Batman movies lately.”

They both laughed, when the door behind them opened, Sansa coming out, her face red, rubbing her eyes, but she still looked relieved.

“He’s gone?”

Robb nodded, not a second hesitating to pull his little sister into his arms, completely forgetting the fights of the last months.

She was almost sixteen and yet, right in that moment, to him she felt like five again. Clutching his shirt, like when she’d fell off her bike, tears in her eyes and knees open. She’d always be that girl to him.

When they slowly separated, Sansa looked up and smiled.

“Are you all right?” Robb asked and she nodded, then they both turned to Theon, still leaning against the wall next to them.

His mouth twitched. “I think we all need a milkshake now, don't we?”

Then he held up a big black purse, threw it in the air once and caught it again.

“and generously, the shithead pays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa was, just like in the books, a little brat until now.  
> But unlike there, I wanted to give Robb the chance to save her. :)


	16. the lone wolf dies but the pack survives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the beautiful story [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785879) of mautadite, which made me realize that I really need more Stark sibling moments. Go read it, it leaves you grinning and happy. :)

_Sansa_

It didn't take long for her to feel ridiculous. Standing right there in front of Robb's locked door, glancing down both ends of the hallway, so often that her neck started aching. She knocked again. No answer. Any minute someone would turn the corner and ask what the fuck she was doing.

Finally, she took the handle in her hand and opened the door a crack.

He was lying on his bed, laptop on his stomach, headphones in his ears. As it seemed, totally focused on what he was watching. The way his left cheek was hollowed out, he was probably chewing on it, just as she used to, while reading a good book or something.

Grey Wind lifted his head from the carpet, eyes on her and Sansa smiled, as she closed the door behind her, a little louder than usual, and Robb looked up as well.

He seemed surprised to see her. So, was it wrong for her to come in? Maybe they didn't do that anymore. Talk to each other. If their sides were reversed, she wouldn't know if she’d trust him again so quickly.

But actually, Robb had always been there for her, like back when they’d been kids, playing knight and princess, she trapped in a tower and he fighting against dragons and monsters. He'd always rescued her and apparently still did today.

And now she needed him. There was nobody else. Even if she'd been acting like an idiot for the last few months.

“What are you doing?” she asked as he put his headphones back on his nightstand.

“Just looking at stuff.”

Maybe he was unsure about to tell her more or not, but then he shifted aside to make room for her on his bed, and she smiled even more.

Climbing in next to him, she peered at his screen. “You want to move out?”

“Don’t tell anyone, promise?” his gaze challenging so she nodded a little more energetic than necessary. Though it was good, he was about to tell her a secret, considering the revelation she wanted to discuss with him herself.

“I want to ask Theon if we're moving in together after high school. I know he hates living with his father and next month I'll get the money from my trust. If I go to college I wanted to live alone anyway, why not with him?” he curled his lips, “sounds a little stupid, right?”

“Want my honest opinion?” She stretched out next to him, facing the ceiling. “You’re far too good for him.”

Now it was his turn to smile. He placed his computer on the floor and laid down beside her.

“Yeah, I think that's what he tells himself time and again. But do you want me to tell _you_ something? I really don't give a fuck.”

She grinned and he grinned back, and then they burst out into laughter.

It felt so good to finally laugh again. Laughing like that, coming from deep down in her belly. Feeling like she was slowly coming back to her old self. It was about time. She put her head on his shoulder.

“But aren't you afraid everyone will be disappointed?”

“Wouldn't they be already?”

With a little giggle she put him off. “No, I don't think anyone really takes you seriously.”

“But it is,” he sighed, “seriously, I mean. At least for me.”

Turning to her side, she put her head on her elbow to watch him.

He was really handsome, her big brother, she could understand what the girls found in him. Looking just like a grown man with his almost eighteen years. The light beard around his mouth, the bright blue eyes they both had from their mother.

Probably he could have anyone, and yet he had lost his heart to Theon Greyjoy of all people.

“Does he make you happy?”

He smirked. “Of course, he does.”

“Well then,” she fell back against Robb’s pillow, “just don’t give a fuck, I guess?”

They laughed again.

“So, when do you ask him?”

“Today, I think,” Robb scratched his neck and placed his arm behind his head, “he’s coming over tonight.”

“Are you afraid he says _no_?”

Robb chuckled. “Like a fucking deer in the headlights.”

Then he turned his head and faced her. “But enough of me. You didn't come here to listen to _my_ little crisis, did you?”

He knew her to well.

So, “not quite,” she admitted, “but I wanted to ask you something about Theon, or boys in general, I think.” She paused, but he remained silent, waiting for her to continue. “How, I mean, how did you know you liked him, not just, like mates?”

A little blush creeped up his cheeks, another habit they shared like so many others.

“Well, I guess, thinking about him in ways I didn’t do with any other friends, might have been my first clue. Why do you ask?”

Sansa took the pillow from under her head and pressed it on her face. “Might be also thinking about a friend in that way.”

Although her voice was muffled, he must have understood her. “So, why's that a bad thing?”

“Well, this friend is a _she_.”

She pulled the pillow down slowly, peeking over the rim, “and it might be going on for a while now.”

“Does she know?”

She shook her head.

“Does anyone else know?”

Shaking it again.

He gave her half a smile. “I know this can be difficult, but Mum and Dad are pretty cool on the subject.”

“Oh, it's not about them,” she finally put the pillow away, “it's about the rest, about school. My reputation. Nobody else knows about you either, do they?”

“Nope. Although they probably all think their share,” he sighed and closed his eyes, “sometimes I hate the fucking reputation.”

He didn't have to tell her twice. Feeling sorry for both of them, she started fiddling with her hair.

It was just so fucking unfair. When she got together with Joffrey, she didn't have to worry about it at all. There was no coming-out, no worry what others might think about her, that some reputation could break, or someone didn't like her anymore. Even though it been half the reason, she wanted to be with Joffrey in the first place, her bloody reputation.

“But do you want it?” she asked quietly, “coming out I mean.”

“You wouldn't believe how much. Maybe …” he paused, “maybe we'll need to talk about that tonight too.”

She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

“So, do I know her? You’re crush?”

Sansa smiled, like she always did, thinking about her, even now the blush was crawling up on _her_ cheeks. “It’s Margaery.”

The smile Robb gave her was warm and honest and suddenly Sansa was incredibly happy that she had told him. “She really is a beauty.”

“I _know_ ,” she replied, still smiling, when there was a knock on the door. And as it opened, first Arya’s head appeared and then, a little above her, Jon’s.

“What are you two doing?” he asked, “may we come in?”

And then they could no longer deny they' d grown older. A few years back they’d all found a good place on Robb's bed together, fitted in quite well, when it was now a confused tangle of arms and legs, until everyone could sit down almost comfortably.

“What did you talk about?” Arya asked, her mouth full of chips from the bag she had brought, and which was now lying in the middle between them on the bed.

Robb and Sansa exchanged a look, then Robb grinned. “I think I'll move out. With Theon together.”

“What the fuck, you must be joking?” Jon looked a little outraged, eyes flicking between Robb and Sansa.

She knew he'd never liked Theon before. Perhaps even to a small extent out of jealousy, fighting for Robb's attention and the position of the best friend.

Arya, though, seemed rather excited. “I think it’s pretty cool! I can have your room, right? When you move out, I mean.”

The started fussing around, Jon complaining, and trying to be reasonable, while Robb laughed it off and Arya encouraging him, mostly because she was hyped for the prospect of a larger room, but it didn't matter.

And Sansa. She just laid there and enjoyed the chatter of her siblings. Snuggled up more in the pillows and snatched herself some chips from the bag. She’d missed it, very much so, and it was good that they found their way back to it, now and then.

Because some things just shouldn't change. She was glad they didn’t.


	17. to tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, guys, this is the start of the showdown.  
> Also slight mention of child abuse and domestic violence, but only in 1-2 sentences.

_Theon_

When Catelyn opened the door, Theon gave her his brightest smile. “Hello Mrs. Stark, you look lovely tonight.”

“Hello Theon.” Just like always concern flicked over her face, when she opened the door further for him to come in. “Robb’s upstairs in his room.”

“Thank you,” he smiled even wider.

She was probably still suspicious, for him to corrupt her precious boy, but Theon knew, eventually he'd win her heart. It may take a little longer, but after all, older ladies were his specialty.

He knocked on Robb's door and then went in without waiting for an answer, just when Robb closed his laptop shut.

“Hi,” he said, still standing in the doorway. “Am I interrupting something?”

Robb looked nervous, the smile on his face wobbling and thin. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?” Theon asked, finally shutting the door behind him. He moved over and took a seat on the bed. “Got some bad news?”

Robb shifted uneasy in his seat.

“No bad news, kind of good ones actually. Look -,” he leaned forward on his knees. “There is something I want to talk to you about. But just hear me out before you panic, okay?”

And then words began to bubble out of his mouth as Theon listened. His gaze excited, the anticipation seemed hardly to hide, although he might knew that this made Theon even more uncertain. Until he finally got to the point and Theon heard him ask, about moving in together. And then there was just a loud white noise in his head. Buzzing.

He starred at Robb, his words hitting him like a train. Unbelieving, confused. _Ramsay will never let me do that._ So panic crawled at his guts. _This will ruin everything._

“Theon? What do you think?”

And finally, he came back to himself, back to Robb's room, he stood up. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Even if Robb tried to stay loose, he was clearly disappointed. “Oh, um, okay. I just thought …” he turned his gaze on the floor. “It’s not stupid for me to ask, is it? To think that we -,”

“Well, it is, actually. Because i’m not your fucking girlfriend, Robb!”

The words came out so quickly that Theon himself was briefly shocked. And so, seemed Robb, apparently, but only short, because then his eyes narrowed as he looked up and met Theon.

“Well, thank you for pointing _that_ out,” he spit, “and what are you then?” He drove a hand through his curls, apparently to calm himself.

“Listen …” his voice a little softer again, he approached forward, but Theon flinched.

“No, stop it.”

He was about to cover his ears like a child, feeling trapped. This wasn’t right, this was not supposed to happen.

Robb’s blue eyes fixed on him, sad and still so full of hope. “Don’t you know that I love you?”

 _Oh god_. His heart did a twist in his chest, like Theon had never felt before. Because this was truly the best he ever heard and yet it was the fucking worst, because how could he stay with Robb? He’d never be able to give Robb what he wanted. What he truly deserved.

“Please Theon, you must feel it too, don’t you?”

Well, _of course_ he did! But it didn’t matter. And with this thought anger finally came to him, a familiar feeling, and with it more confidence. Because wasn't it just typical for someone to expect a thing from him, he simply couldn't fulfil?

His heart beating fast, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“I’m not your fucking charity project,” he hissed finally, fist clenched so hard, his nails dug bruises into his skin.

Robb looked like he'd beaten him. “How could you think that? Can we just …”

“No, we CAN’T.”

Theon became furious, and the sight of Robb made it even worse. Watching him with his sad eyes. Like it was all his fault. Like it always was his fucking fault.

Even when _he_ was the one who put him in this whole misery. He and his god damn father.

Making him and his family move to that shithole of a neighbourhood, causing his sister to do a job she hated, causing his father to get drunk every fucking night, just to ease the pain, knowing that he failed.

Being the only reason Theon even considered to join Ramsay and his crew. Because they never fail. They take what they want. _They took me_.

“I need a break.”

Slamming Robb’s door behind him, he took the steps two at a time. Catelyn watched him with a critical eye from the kitchen, but he didn’t gave a shit. Just passed her, avoiding her gaze, he went outside.

Standing on the porch, he fumbled for his cigarettes, inhaled deeply after he lit on. And went on, walking the small path towards the street. The hot smoke filling his lungs relaxed him a little, calmed his nerves. So, he stopped.

And shame replaced his anger so suddenly, his knees went weak and he took a seat on the ground. What the fuck was he even doing here? How could he ever think this was going to work?

Robb, the fucking golden boy of their school, and him, such a shitty loser. Ramsay was right though; he had to know his place and stop pretending to be someone he wasn’t.

The door of the house opened and Theon knew who came, without looking. “Just leave it,” he sighed, “it’s not worth it.”

Robb sat down beside him, eyes on the street in front of them, saying nothing. Just sitting there. He took another grit from his package.

“Those might kill you someday.”

He didn't answer.

“I know there is something you’re hiding from me.” Robb shifted beside him, his elbows now resting on his knees. “And I see when you’re lying.”

“What do you mean?” Theon turned his head, but Robb just continued his stare ahead.

“I mean you’re not telling the truth,” he exhaled, “and it’s been going on for a while now.”

“I just don’t want to move in with you. That’s all.”

Theon's voice hardly convincing, all energy lost during their fight, so, there was nothing left, to keep up his mask.  

“Look,” now Robb faced him, “maybe you don’t have to tell me. It doesn’t matter,” his eyes were still so full of affection, “but I meant what I said. At least think about it.”

“Robb, I can’t.”

“But why?”

“Because he won’t let me!” He had thrown his arms over his head, face now buried in his hands. He felt Robb’s eyes. Staring at him, disbelieving, being just so damn pure and honest. _He still thinks of me as a better man._ He owed him at least the truth.

Theon rubbed his eyes.

“It started with the bike. I don't remember how we got there, but I hated being stuck in that house,” he sighed, “waiting for my father to knock me down again, when he's drunk.” Robb hissed and Theon cracked his fingers. “Before Asha moved out and I got the garage.”

“I needed something to get away, and I think Ramsay came up with the idea of the bike. Shit, we were totally drunk, and I don't remember much, but I know he recorded everything with his stupid phone.”

But Robb still seemed not to get it.

“I stole it, Robb. Don't ask me from who, some rich guy who was too stupid to lock his carhouse. But I stole it and still this,” he swallowed. “it’s not the biggest problem. It’s the fucking video. And everything that followed.”

Theon turned away, but Robb placed a hand on his leg. “You can tell me,” he said, quietly but uplifting.

“What do you want to hear?” Theon snapped. This was a damn stupid idea. “That he blackmailed me? That now I‘m the one to do his fucking dirty work for him?” The lump in his throat got bigger with each word he said. “You saw how he is, he knows that he owns me.” Theon flicked the stub of his cigarette onto the sidewalk. “And this is why.”

“I’m his stupid dog and it gets worse with every other thing I do for him.” _Your name is Reek, it rhymes with weak._ When Theon's eyes met Robb's, he smiled a broken smile. “Now you know the truth. Are you happy?”

But Robb didn't look happy at all, his eyes closed, his jaw tense. “Is there a copy?”

“What?”

“Of the video. Is there a copy?”

“I- I don’t know. I think he put it on his laptop,” Theon stammered, taken aback, “did you even heard what I said?”

“I did.” Robb had got up and walked the steps back to the house. “I'll be right back.” Then he disappeared inside.

It was hardly the reaction Theon had expected, so he was still sitting speechless in the same place when Robb came back five minutes later, car keys in one hand and baseball bat in the other.

Theon snorted. “You must be joking.”

“I am sure as hell not.” Robb’s voice was harsh, his gaze stern and rigid.

“Look, I really appreciate this whole knight in shiny armour thing but -,” the moment he stood on his feet, Robb's lips pressed against his. Pushing hard, his grip firm around Theon’s neck.

And _god_ , he was easy to give in.

Parting to take a breath, Robb didn't let go. “You're my best friend, my brother, remember? Whatever becomes of us, you deserve to be a free man.”

The storm in his eyes was nothing one could imagine. And suddenly fear grabbed Theon by his chest, realizing Robb was serious. He stared at him.

“You don't know him, like I do,” Theon whispered, “he's a psychopath. I -,“ a shiver ran down his spine, “I saw him do things. This - this could be really dangerous.”

Robb took a step back without taking his eyes off.

There was still light in the house, although most of them were probably already in bed. The streetlights also shining dimly, they stood almost in the dark, yet Theon could see Robb's eyes glowing. Determined.

“Then it's a good thing, we don't have a choice here.”


	18. you’re afraid?

The road was almost empty, quite unusual for Boston even at night, and Theon sat next to him, saying nothing. Stared out of the window, smoking one cigarette after the other.

The longer the silence stretched, the more restless Robb became. The hair on his arm standing, maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Theon was right, and he had no fucking clue what really was ahead of him.

“So, um, what was -,” maybe talking would make the situation a little easier, “what did you mean by he made you do the dirty work?”

Theon still didn't look at him. With his knees pulled to his chest and the black hood over his head, he almost looked as though his intention was just to crawl into himself. Trying to become invisible. “Do you really want to know?”

Robb didn’t, but now it was too late anyway. He clutched the wheel and nodded. “Tell me the worst.”

“I robbed someone,” Theon said, but not more, flicking his lighter with his thumb, gaze on the street. _Click_.

“You mean the guy with the bike?”

“No.”

All sounds were much too loud in his ears. The running engine, his own breath, Theon's lighter. _Click_. _Click._ Robb knew there was more to Theon's answer, for the story to be even longer, revealing what actually made it _the worst_. But he didn't have the guts to push him further.

Knowing this mood of Theon, from back when they were kids. When they’d done something wrong, and it was not Eddard who had caught them, but Balon. Waiting for the punishment, anxiety floating out of his every pore.

Robb turned his eyes back front, gnawing on his check again, he already tasted blood.

“What was the worst you saw _him_ doing?”

No need to say who _him_ was. But Robb needed to know, even though they were too far into this to backout. Though, he wanted to be prepared.

Theon paused a few seconds, remained still, then clicking again. “I once saw him flaying a guy's back.”

He gave his answer this time without any warning, but his voice suddenly quietened, disgusted and perhaps a little ashamed. He knew there was no point in hiding the worst here. And Robb wanted to take his hand just desperately, also for himself, to hold on to something other than the damn wheel, but then he decided against it.

“Where were you?” he asked instead, and tried to sound as neutral as possible, ignoring the shiver running through his body.

“I held him.”

Though, maybe silence was better for now.

They drove the same route like back to Theon’s, who had told him that Ramsay lived nearby his house. And that they'd as well park right in front of it, for there was no reason for them to hide, if they really did what they were going to do.

“There’re only two possible outcomes,” Theon had said, “we win, or we die.”

Robb had labelled it a dramatic attempt to be funny, but the closer they came, the more he got the feeling that he'd been telling the truth.

Theon stretched out his arm and pointed to the next intersection. “Turn left here, then the second right, and … and that’s it.”

Robb did just that and then stopped in a narrow street, where not a single car was parked, the lights of all the houses around them were out, curtains closed.

It was deserted and incredibly quiet.

Theon cracked his fingers and looked around. His gaze remained on the house to their right, whose façade was dirty and broken, but the lawn was neatly cut, no comparison to the Greyjoys’ grounds.

“He's not home,” he whispered, then he looked back to Robb, “better we leave, before anyone sees us.”

But Robb shook his head, because they had to end it now and today. No matter what their relationship was, what might become of it, they couldn't go on like this and Robb feared if they'd leave, they wouldn't have the courage to come back.

Theon stared at him. “What do you suggest? To fucking break in?”

“He's hardly going to turn you in, if he finds out.”

Robb didn't know where that came from and why he still hadn't backed down. How he could suggest something like that. But when his eyes found Theon’s, maybe he did know. So, he leaned forward and kissed him, just had to, feeling the goose bumps on Theon's skin, the tension in his body. Robb had to be strong now, for both of them.

As he retreated, he looked him back in the eye. “You know how to get in?”

Theon nodded, a barely perceptible movement of his head.

“Well then, let’s go.”

But as Robb turned to the side, reaching for the door handle, he stopped him, clutching his arm tightly, with big eyes.

“Promise me you won't do anything rash. Don't try to be the hero, no matter what happens.” His grip tightened. “Promise me, Robb.”

“I do,” he replied, if more to calm him down than for really think it himself, but anyway, Theon let go.

And then turned away, put his hood back up and got out of the car.

For a few seconds Robb looked after him, like watching a movie, too far away fro him to reach, like he could close his eyes and be back in his room. Far away from breaking into a damn psychopath's house, not excluded that he might get killed in the process, for it was now clear, why Theon had his gun.

He rubbed over his face and took a deep breath, then grabbed the baseball bat from the backseat, and followed Theon into the night.

With quick steps they crossed the street, jumped over the fence and then walked around the house. Nothing moved from inside, not a single sound.

“What about his father?” Robb whispered, when Theon took out his knife and tampered with the lock on the door.

“He's hardly here. Stays mostly with his new wife in the city.”

And then he straightened up, pushed lightly against the door with the tip of his fingers and it opened a small crack.

A look over his shoulder, he glanced at Robb. “You’re afraid?”

Breaking eye-contact, Robb pulled his left hand out of his pocket, his other still tightly closed around the bat hanging next to his leg. It trembled, even when he clenched it to a fist and loosened it again. “I must be.”

“Good,” Theon replied, face back on the entrance.

“Why is that good?”

“Means you’re not stupid.”

Then he stepped in, with Robb on his heels.

The kitchen was dark. A round table standing in the middle with two chairs, a glass of water on it and a plate of noodles, as if someone had just prepared it, and then left.

Robb heard the loud hum of the fridge, looked around and listened, but there really seemed to be no one at home.

“Where to go?” he asked.

“Down to the cellar.”

_Well, of course it had to be the bloody basement._

But Theon was determined to get it over now, walked resolutely ahead and he also seemed to know this place, no light needed, for him to find his way around.

The steps creaked under their feet, as fear wrapped Robb like a cape and made it hard for him to breathe, his gaze directed at the back of Theon's head.

At first, Ramsay's room looked just like the one of a typical young man. Computer in one corner, a narrow bed in the other. The walls were covered with wood, dirty laundry and a few weights lying on the floor.

Robb examined everything closely, while Theon sat down directly at the desk and started the PC. It was locked with a password, which Theon seemed to know, he needed only one try. They were so close, they’d almost made it, so Robb turned his attention to the glowing screen.

Watched, as Theon clicked through various folders, opened some videos and closed them again. His fingers scurried over the keyboard and then he breathed a sigh of relief.

He turned around, “I got it.” 

But the light smile that had just formed on his mouth, dropped immediately, his face losing all its colour and his eyes became wide.

And then Robb felt it, a breath at his neck. Someone standing behind him, out of nowhere, and now far too close. Hot air, causing his hackles to raise. He closed his eyes, when the voice behind him began to speak.

“Well, if this isn't the young wolf and his lapdog ...”


	19. my name is Theon Greyjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is now really the reason for the Ramsay warning. It involves violence, fear of death, let's just say, our boys have to go through some heavy stuff.  
>   
> If that's not your cup of tea, skip this chapter. The most important things will be summarized in the next one.

Robb didn't dare turn around. Instead he opened his eyes, looked at Theon, who had slowly stood up, hands raised in front of his chest.

“Ramsay please, it's not what it looks like.”

“Well, I'm sure of that,” said the voice in his back and then Robb felt a stabbing pain. His arm turned back at a sore angle, he cried out and went to his knees.

Theon took a step forward, but then stopped, hissed and stumbled back.

Gritting his teeth, Robb tried to look up. He twisted his neck, and then saw the barrel of a gun hovering just above his head, pointed directly at Theon’s chest.

“You broke into my house, Reek, not very smart of you.”

Robb tried his best to calm his breathing. To focus on what they should do now. He closed his eyes again, counting to ten, and exhaled deeply.

In through his mouth and out through his nose, as something cold was pressed against his temple. Forceful and heavy, and he felt his pulse hammering against it, racing, desperately clinging to life. Resisting against the hard metal. So, if he’d fought back, would Ramsay shoot him?

Then the cold thing was gone again and also the grip on his arm. Robb collapsed, dropped the baseball bat, which he'd held tight till then and it clinked to the ground.

He heard the loading of the gun, Theon's scream, and was then pulled back hard by his hair.

“I swear to god, if you hurt him –”

“Then what, Reek?”

The grip on his hair tightened, but Robb refused to let any sound escape his mouth, to give Ramsay any sign of pain.

“You're MINE! And no one can have you if I don't say so, you remember?”

“You owe NOTHING, you fucking prick.”

And then the hand was gone so suddenly that Robb felt lost in his halt, but only a second, till his head was pushed hard to the side, smashed against the bedpost with so much force, that everything around him turned completely black.

—

Muffled voices, a ringing in his ears mixed with a white noise and a throbbing in his head. Some thumping blows against his temple.

He touched his forehead and felt something warm, something wet, and he smeared it, like in a daze, between his thumb and index finger, as he slowly opened his eyes.

Two figures formed into people. One pressed against the wall, a hand closed around his neck, the other in front of him, with a weapon pointed at his head.

“I told you before and I tell you again, that you have to know your god damn place, you hear me?”

Theon's answer was nothing more than a rasping sound.

“So, what's first? I just sharpened my knives today. Maybe I'll just start with your dick. You don't need it anyway, do you?”

Robb could hardly understand what they were talking, as he struggled to get on his feet.

“Theon,” he croaked and the two of them turned their heads.

An ugly grin formed on Ramzay's lips. “Hehe, the king in the north arises.”

He knew that he'd promised not to do anything rash, to be on his guard and not to play the hero. But Robb just couldn't help it.

And then a strange giggle crawled up his throat. He just let it out and then spat a lump of blood right in front of Ramsay’s feet. He seemed to have bitten his cheek again when he’d felt.

At that, Ramsay pulled up a brow, eyes flicking from Robb to Theon, who looked at him almost pleading. _Just be quiet._

Robb was almost sorry when he opened his mouth.

“It's over,” he breathed, “now drop the damn gun.”

For Ramsay’s pale eyes to shine with excitement. “I don't think we agree here, do we?” He looked at Theon, “do we, Reek? You care to explain yourself a little further, Stark?”

“You had your fun, now stop playing stupid games.” Although he still felt sick and terribly dizzy, Robb tried to build himself up to full size. To meet Ramsay at eye level. “You're not gonna shoot us anyway.”

So this caused Ramsay to laugh. “But I think, maybe I do.”

And as proof, he fired a shot directly into the ground, just a few millimetres away from Theon's foot.

Whereas Theon jumped back, the echo halled through the room and Robb thought his heart might stop now any second, so fast it was beating in his chest.

“You underestimate me, Stark,” Ramsay purred, “and this isn't your sheltered home, where people care if someone gets shot on the street.”

“Police will be looking for us.”

Ramsay tilted his head like he was considering Robb’s remark, then he turned his smile at Theon. “Best I just feed you to the dogs then? Loyal beasts. They've been quiet all the time, when you snuck in here like dirty thieves, only because I told them to.”

“And even if the police comes,” he took a step back, let go of Theon, who slumped against the wall behind him, and held his arms up, gun still in his hand.

“I was just defending my property. You threatened me,” he chuckled.

“You don't have the balls to do it.”

Ramsay’s head snapped, glaring at Robb. He licked his chapped lips. “Well, you got a big mouth, Stark. I think, we should stuff it with something.”

He walked up to him, his grin gone, gun pointed at his head.

“Open your mouth.”

But Robb didn't move, just stood there staring at him.

“I said, open your mouth.”

And wasn't it odd that he still stayed so quiet. Even when his legs were soft as pudding, his pulse raced, his eyes filled with tears. He would not collapse, not beg for his life, even if that was perhaps the only thing that would save him.

He looked into the barrel of the gun.

Would it go fast? Just a bang and then all be over? Or would he suffer if Ramsay didn't aim right? So he’d feel his brain hitting the wall behind him.

His gaze flicked to Theon, who was still standing at the window, rooted to the spot and Robb was sorry for him, that he’d have to witness this.

But could it have run different between them? Even if Robb did know right from the beginning that Theon Greyjoy would mean trouble.

But maybe that's why he had fallen in love with him.

With no one he’d have ever felt as alive, never before had he felt _so alive_ like during this last year, like right now, just before it was about to end.

And Robb's heart was beating faster and faster, like it was desperate to catch all the beats it would have beaten in a lifetime.

A tear broke from his eyes as he closed them. He thought of his mother, his father, his brothers and sisters. Hopefully they'd bear for him to be gone. Hopefully they wouldn’t blame Theon. Robb's last thought was Grey Wind, when he opened his mouth.

But then he heard a noise, a movement, and his eyes snapped open.

Just to see, how, in one sentence, Theon grabbed the baseball bat off the ground, and hit Ramsay directly at the skull as he turned around, firing the gun as he collapsed. The shot hit the wall, right next to Robb's head, causing the wood to splinter and leaving an ugly hole.

“You god damn son of a bitch!”

Theon kept hitting him, swearing and kicking. He threw the baseball bat aside and stepped on Ramsay's chest.

“My name is Theon Greyjoy, you fucking asshole.”

Robb heard bones breaking, as he finally came back to himself. When he was able to free himself from his rigor. He approached Theon, grabbed him by his arm and pulled him away. Forcing him to look him in the eye.

Their visions were blurred from tears, as their legs gave way and they slumped together to the ground, clinging tightly to each other. Then a sob broke from Theon's throat, but Robb held him still, just like he should have held onto his own life, only minutes ago.

And he didn't know how long they’d been sitting there, when he finally got up and walked over to Ramsay, kneeled next to him and feeling his pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

“He's still alive.”

Theon nodded, “let's get out of here.”

He grabbed the bat and went up the stairs, now they heard the dogs barking in the garage. But he kept running, until they were finally out in the open.

And then Robb realized, how good it was to finally be able to breathe freely. As if he was just taking the first breath of his life. Shortly before drowning, Theon had saved him.

So, he looked to the side and watched him standing there. His eyes closed, his head in his neck, turned to the sky. Just breathing.

“We need to call the police,” he said after a while, “and an ambulance.”

Without saying anything else, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number.

“Hello? My name is Theon Greyjoy. I - I want to report an accident. We're in Roxbury ...”

And then they sat down by the road and waited, till they’d hear the sirens coming closer from the distance.

“I think you'd better go now.”

Robb turned his head. “What? No, I won’t –”

“Yes, you will.”

Theon stood up, Robb followed.

“Listen to me. We broke into his house. No matter how this develops, there'll be consequences. But not for you. Because now you get in your car and go home.”

He was talking to him like he was a child.

“But –“

“For fuck's sake, Robb. Go! Let me play the hero once, okay? This could ruin your whole life. But it doesn't have to. You could one day become president, or I don't know, move something real. Or not, that's not important. The important thing is that you go. Now.”

The sirens were getting louder, they'd be right there, but Robb just couldn't leave. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

Theon came closer and grabbed him by his shoulders. “Don't you dare think that,” he smiled slightly, “you’re the best thing that could have happened to me, Robb Stark. Now and always. But this, this is just another shitty day in my life.”

And then he kissed him. Hard and messy. With Robb's own blood on his face and Ramsay's on his hands. “And now go.”

And finally, Robb did.

Got into his car and drove away, but only once around the block and then waited a bit further back, till the police arrived.

He saw the blue and red lights illuminating the street, watched how Ramsay got into the ambulance on a stretcher.

Theon was talking to one of the officers, quite calmly he seemed to explain the whole situation. Then he held out his hands and the policeman took out some handcuffs and put them on him. Led him into the car and closed the door.

And with a heavy heart, Robb watched them drive away.


	20. can't help falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it ...  
>   
> This chapter is inspired by the 87th chapter of Carry On by Rainbow Rowell and this beautiful interpretation of [Elvis' song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyoAsprwDRc) by Kina Grannis.

_6 months later_

Robb stood on the stage, looking around and watching the crowd. The hall was beautifully decorated, grey and white balloons everywhere, white roses decked the tables. And everybody got dressed up for the occasion, some even that much, so Robb had no idea how they might look like if they'd got married somewhere in the future.

Loras stood to his left and tried his best to appear relaxed and calm, the only thing betraying him was the constant tapping of his foot. And Lukas on his right couldn’t stop rubbing his hands together.

But Robb, he really didn't care. Just wanted to get this evening over with and finish this whole High School chapter of his life.

He’d made a short speech, like it was expected of him, as the best of the year and as captain of the football team. Talked about how much the time at this school had meant to him. How far they’d all come, that now the world was open to them.

He’d told them all the things they’d wanted to hear. But the truth was, it was all fake.

His shoes pinched, the tie was too tight. And he was glad he had to see most of these people never again. Superficial as they were, arrogant, and all fucking hypocrites.

They wanted him to be everybody's darling, good grades, good at sports, always friendly and funny, with a pretty girlfriend and a glorious future in prospect.

They could all kiss his ass.

Because he struggled, and not a little, still had nightmares of guns pointed at his head and cold pale eyes, even when Ramsay was well secured in prison.

And he’d come without a date, had first considered if he’d just skip the whole evening completely, but that didn't seem right either. But what also wouldn't have been right, was to take someone else with him. Someone other than Theon.

Because they belonged together, Robb was quite sure by now, like two sides of a coin.

Theon was wild and self-centered, but he managed to take responsibility through Robb and started to believe in himself and his own strength. And he made Robb happy, got him out of his bubble, let him feel life, take risks and realize, that you could always get back up when you're down.

They both did, and stood up together.

He looked to the side and noticed that Margaery had just been elected Prom Queen, waving to the crowd, beaming all over her face, as she was crowned.

While Robb clapped his hands, his gaze flew over the people, looking for Sansa, who’d probably be incredibly proud of her girlfriend. But he didn't find her.

“And joining our Prom Queen, this year's Winterfell High's Prom King …,” Mr. Baelish yelled into the microphone like he was announcing a boxing match. “Robb Stark!”

So, Robb smiled, for it was expected, and went forward to receive the sash placed around his shoulders. He waved into the crowd as the crown was placed on his head and then stood next to Margaery, who tuck her arm into his.

“What does it say about this school, voting for a gay king and a bisexual queen?” Robb whispered into her ear, still smiling.

“What does it say about this school, that they don't even know?” Margaery replied, and Robb's smile got smaller, harder to sustain. Because her words reflected exactly what he had felt all evening. How could they not know?

The music started, a slow song, only one guitar and the people went to the dance floor. It was about time for him to disappear.

“Where’s Sansa?” he asked, because he’d promised their mother to take her home with him.

Margaery stretched out her arm. “There she is.”

And then he saw her. Standing at the back of the hall, together with Jon and his pal Sam and someone else.

Someone who'd said that only over his dead body he'd go to such a ridiculous event as a prom.

He wore his hair tied back; the way Robb liked it best. The black suit looked new; Robb didn't even know he had one. No tie, just a white shirt and his red chucks. And then their eyes met and Theon grinned.

“Surprise,” he mouthed.

And Robb felt something warm rushing through his body, as if his heart might jump out of his chest at any moment. He bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out laughing, but the corners of his mouth were pulling up, so strong, as if they wanted to split his face in two.

“Let's go to them,” Margaery said and took him off the stage by his hand.

And when they reached them, Theon grinned even more. “Your Grace.”

He bowed lightly and Robb laughed. “You don't have to call me that, if no one's paying attention.”

“It's not that bad,” Theon winked at him.

Robb though, took the thing from his head, looked at it and placed it on the table to his next. Because actually, he thought it looked quite ridiculous. And he’d only become king because it was another thing expected of him, not because he really wanted it. 

He really had enough of that now, and turned his gaze back to Theon.

“Didn't you say you'd never go to an event like this?”

“Some things change,” Theon replied and there was no more sign of a smile on his face. He took another step forward, loosened Robb's tie and took him by the hand.

“We don't have to do this,” Robb whispered.

But Theon shook his head. “I think we do.”

He pulled him on the dance floor, and suddenly all eyes were on them.

Finding his gaze, Robb nodded slightly, so Theon closed the space between them and placed his left hand into his back, taking his other with his right. Robb's right arm hanging down, like he didn't know what to do with it.

“Put it on my shoulder,” Theon hushed, and Robb did.

And then all their surroundings were forgotten, it was just them. Them and the music.

Small spots of light scurried over Theon's face, from the disco ball directly above their heads, and he smiled, not his usual cocky smirk, but a warm and familiar smile. The one, which was reserved only for Robb.

“I'll take the job,” he finally said, “Mr. Seaworth asked me again today.” Then he chuckled. “Just imagine my father, realizing his youngest son is about to be a geriatric nurse, because he did so damn well at community service.”

He scratched his lip with his teeth and Robb squeezed his hand. “Just screw him. I think it's a great idea. Got some good news too, by the way.”

Theon raised his brows.

“We got the apartment.”

He didn’t answer. Just looked at him and then released his hand from their grip, to take Robb by his neck, shoving his face into his and kissed him. In front of their school. In front of King and Country and anyone who’d watch.

And Robb kissed him back. He stroked over the back of his head, trying to put all the love he felt, happiness and hope into this. And he smiled when Theon broke away from him, leaning his forehead against Robb's.

And as they stood there, tightly wrapped, Robb had to think of how it all had started. About the little boys they'd been, who had now become men. And he thought of their school days, of the last year that had brought them back together.

And with a little smile Robb wondered, why he'd worried at all. Because wasn't his life just a classic high school drama? And such things do always finish with a cheesy happy ending.

 _Fin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this story. Though I know it's far from perfect and has many parts I'm not quite happy with. I'm sure I'll come back sometime and edit it here and there, but for now that's it.  
>   
> What I loved so much is the opportunity to get to know Robb and Theon better and also myself, my thoughts and how I can express them and how I want to express them in the future.  
>   
> I read a Song of Ice and Fire again and watched Game of Thrones again, to get closer to them and to understand how they'd react in one situation or another. And despite this miserable finale I remembered why I love this story so much, why I like them so much as characters.
> 
> And I'm definitely not done with them yet, so a sequel is already in the making, just keep your eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are love, so please spread them. <3
> 
> And if you like, do hit me up on [tumblr](https://evax3.tumblr.com/) as evax3 :)


End file.
